Starless night
by 917brat
Summary: Okay this is a rewrite of my story old story starless night I am reposting it because it is no longer a twilight crossover like it was before...Full summary about story is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cursing under his breath for what felt like the millionth time Harry continued to fight his was thought through the numerous death eaters in front of him. All of which seemed to be determined to stop him, or at least slow him down from getting to his goal. Seeing this and knowing he couldn't let that happen Harry continued to give his all in the fight he was in. Because of this Harry, was quiet literally, cutting himself a clear path to Voldemort.

It seemed that no death eater, no matter how hard they tried, couldn't make Harry pause for even a second as he ducked, dodged, and twisted his way towards the center of the battlefield. Where Voldemort was clearly standing, watching the chaos around him, and obviously waiting for Harry to make his way to him.

Panting quietly, starting to feel the strain of fighting for as long and as hard as he had been, Harry shook himself slight. Trying to get rid of some of the exhaustion he was beginning to feel, before pulling himself once more into his fighting stance. Harry had finally made his way through all of Voldemort's death eaters that had been trying, and failing, to stop him and was now standing directly in front of said dark lord; his wand in his right hand and one of his many blood covered daggers in the other.

"So Potter, I see that you at long last have stopped playing around, and have finally prepared to meet your death. Strange I find myself almost glad to see that you've accepted your fate to die by my hands." Voldemort hissed out as his malicious red eyes glared out at the slightly panting sixteen year old boy in front of him.

A boy, who really more of a young man then anything. A young man who had already single handedly took out nearly a fourth of his army, and a young man who was currently looking at him emotionlessly. Before deciding to reply back to the taunt he had said; in a chilling cold tone.

"Tom I'm always ready and always will be because I don't fear death. If I die I will embrace my death with both hands and with a smile on my face. But can the same be said about you? Are you ready? Are you accepting?" After saying this Harry wasted no time as he sprang right at Voldemort; ready to end the monsters life once and for all.

Only to have to immediately throw himself in the opposite direction when he saw that Voldemort was casting a severing hex at him. Once he did this, and completely avoided said hex with ease, Harry retaliated against the severing hex by letting loose a rapid fire of hexes and curses at the vile snake like man; all of which would have severely maimed, killed or humiliated Voldemort if they had hit him. Mixing in with all these curses a rain of his Basilisk poisoned daggers; all throw with such speed and precision most would not be able to avoid them.

Unfortunately it seemed that not only was Voldemort not most people, but he also didn't only just look like a badly deformed snake. He could move like one as well, because he was able to successfully dodge all the spells Harry had cast and all the daggers that had been thrown at him; even if some of them were just barley.

Seeing the Harry narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his wand, as well as pulling out several more of his daggers from the pouch on his side, ready for what he knew was going to be the most difficult fight of his life. On the other side Voldemort did the same thing having learned from experience that underestimating the teen in front of him was a bad idea.

Lights flew from Harry's and Voldemort's wands as both sides continued to fight, neither giving up; both sides giving their all into the fight they were currently in. Harry with his weapons, superior speed, flexibility, creativity, and just pure power was doing everything he could to defeat Voldemort.

But the same could be said about Voldemort, who was using his cunningness, cruelty, knowledge, snake like agility and control of his own impressive power to the best of his ability; all in an attempt to get the upper hand over Harry.

However none of it seemed to work just the way Voldemort wanted it to. Because no matter what he did him, and no matter how underhandedly he tried with his attack Harry always seemed to be prepared; or at least step head. Though the same could be said for Voldemort with Harry attacks. It seemed no matter how much both of them wanted to deny it they both seemed to be entirely equal to one another. This really showed when neither of them were able to get an upper hand on the other in their duel; no matter what dirty trick or creative spell use in their attempt to do so.

That is until Voldemort decided to do something very stupid, as he would quickly find out, and something that he would regret doing only seconds after doing so. Something he often did when he found himself losing, or not winning as quick as he wanted; however rarely that did happen. What he did was cheat; though not everyone would quiet say it was cheating since they were in a war. Too bad despite the fact that he had been chasing said boy since he was born Voldemort honestly knew very little about said boy; or he would have never of done what he did.

What happened was that Voldemort, who was getting very frustrated that he couldn't defeat what he believed to be a simple sixteen year old boy, decided that he needed to do something to distract or devastate Harry. A tactic that had done him wonders in the past against people he believed to be stronger then the boy in front of him.

That in mind Voldemort quickly pulled his wand away from Harry, after sending one last curse out at him to get him even further from his real target, directed said wand at the back of one Luna Lovegood; who was fighting a couple of death eaters that had been trying to attack Harry's back.

Voldemort knew the tiny fay like girl, that was now unknowingly at the end of his wand, was Harry's secretly blood adopted sister. Though Voldemort would reluctantly admit to himself to the fact that he had only just recently found this out this little piece of information; so he was only just getting to use it against Potter.

But none the less he knew that her death would tear Harry apart and make him an easy target to kill; like it had to so many of his oppositions had before. So with that in mind Voldemort quickly cast the killing curse at her; hitting her with the deadly emerald spell before anyone could realize what he was doing, and making her drop dead to the ground where she stood; right behind her brother. Once he did this he quickly turned towards Harry. So that he would be able to get a good look on the boy's face as he realized what had just happened behind his back; hoping to get a good look at the broken look of total devastation on Harry's face as he did so.

Unfortunately, Voldemort's plan didn't go quiet as he hoped it would have. Because instead of being devastated and not paying attention to what he was doing, and therefore being very easy to kill. Harry, after seeing his sister fall to the ground dead, became completely and totally enraged; taking not notice of anything but the need to avenge his sister.

Harry was so infuriated at the death of the last of his family, or at least the death of the only person he willingly called family, that he didn't notice the incredibly dark aura that had suddenly engulfed him. Making it all but impossible to see anything but his eyes; which were glowing just as bright and deadly as the dread killing curse. Nor did he take any notice of the fact that the entire battle field had swiftly stilled and became silent as they all watched the enraged man, in front of them, terror and awe clear in the eyes of everyone watching.

Harry also took no notice of the fact that Voldemort himself had taken a step back from him and had a look pure fear on his face as he did so; looking as if he was facing death itself at the moment instead of Harry. No, all Harry took notice of at that moment was the dead body of the girl he had happily at one point called his little sister. That and the voice in the back of his head that screamed at him to make the fucker who did that to his sister pay and pay back with interest.

Growling Harry decided to do just what the voice said; despite having never listened to said voice before or having heard it before for that matter. So with that in mind, and really wanting the snake bastard to pay for everything he had done, Harry quickly turned his killing curse green glowing eyes toward Voldemort. His body language screaming only one thing to the snake like man in front of him and that was death. Voldemort, who had by now gotten over his first reaction to the aura Harry was giving off, had his wand out with a curse flying from it; flying directly at Harry chest. It was the killing curse of course.

When it became apparent that Harry wasn't planning on moving out of the way of the brilliant green curse heading his way Voldemort became incredible gleeful as he began to believe that what Harry had been (and still was) doing earlier was just grandstanding. That is until Harry still covered, in the now purple, pulsing aura reached up and grabbed the killing curse like it was a ball. (Or the snitch.)

Shocking the already stunned fighters around him, both light and dark, and completely terrifying the dark lord in front of him. A dark lord who was now really starting to begin to regret angering the young man in front of him and one that was beginning to see that he might not be make it out of this fight alive; unlike what he had been sure about in the beginning of the fight.

Knowing now, especially with Harry in the state he was currently in, that he could not win the way he was fighting now Voldemort became despite; wanting to at least make it out of said fight alive. Because of this desperation he began to start throwing every curse, spell and hex he could think of at the pissed off power house in front of him; wanting to somehow slow down Harry so he could escape.

Only for every one of them, every single one of them, to be bashed aside, reflected back at him or absorbed into Harry's aura the very second they got even within a foot of in. The spells that were absorbed where the more powerful dark one Voldemort had fired and they made said aura around Harry even stronger than it already was. Seeing this and knowing no way to deal with it Voldemort went insane (or even more insane the he already was.) from fear; he knew his death was drawing near.

Voldemort knowing this, and knowing he had no way of stopping this, turned to flee; giving up all pretenses of fighting as he did so. But as soon as he attempted to do this he found that escaping was impossible. Because of the numerous wards someone had set up around them; something he knew neither him nor his death eaters had done.

Realizing this and realizing that he just seriously fuck himself over Voldemort screamed in pure frustration; as well, even if he would never admit it even to himself, pure terror. Before he spun around and started firing curse at random people in the crowded war zone around him. Determined that if he had to die then he would do his best to take as many of people around him with him as he did so; taking no care to see if they were on his side or not. Suddenly Voldemort stopped mid-curse, which would have hit a horrified looking second year, and blood dripped down his lips. Slowly as if in disbelieve about what was happening Voldemort looked down at his own chest not wanting to believe what he was both feeling and seeing.

What Voldemort saw the moment he did this was Harry's dagger lodged deep into his chest, so deep that only part of the hilt could be seen; the other part actually being in his back from the force Harry had put in it when he threw it. After seeing this Voldemort couldn't help but turn wide eyes towards whom said dagger came from in the first place. Doing this looked Voldemort found himself looking into the unmistakable emerald eyes of his killer; into the eyes of Harry Potter.

Harry seeing that Voldemort was dying. From a muggle dagger of all things, began to let loose a serious of spells to insure that no matter what, or no matter who tried, Voldemort wouldn't have another chance of coming back to life. Then when Voldemort finally gave one last blood filled rattled breath before death claimed him Harry did one last spell to burn the body to ashes; just to make sure.

Harry seeing that Voldemort was gone for good released his magic and let go completely of the magical aura that had been covering him; having realized he had one when it started absorbing the spells Voldemort had rapidly thrown at him.

Once he did this, the now beyond exhausted, Harry stumbled brokenly over to where his sister's dead body laid. When he got there Harry did what Voldemort had wanted him to do from the beginning and broke down; ignoring the fighting that was still going on around him as the last of the deatheaters were being rounded up as he did so.

Gently Harry picked Luna up, sobbing quietly as he did so; showing more emotion, other than rage, at that moment then he had for a while. As soon as he had Luna in his arms and off of the blood soaked ground, he carefully place her head on his lap and began to softly stroke her head; all the while remembering the great time he had had with his sister trying to loose himself in his memories so he didn't have to accept reality.

The sound of someone clapping loudly suddenly interrupted Harry's memories and caused Harry's hand to stop midway through Luna's hair long silver blond hair. Harry realizing that he was still in the middle of a battle field quickly spun around, wand in hand ready to fire a powerful cures at any moment; despite the exhausted state he was in.

Only to faultier and nearly drop his wand when he saw what, or more like who, was behind him. There, much to Harry embracement for not sensing them sooner, was a group of people behind him. With the clapper, that had caused him to spin around in the first place, his headmaster, Dumbldore, as the leader of them. Highly confused as to why they were all behind him and why they were looking so smug, because Harry was sure they didn't know Voldemort was dead yet, Harry cautiously asked the group; that was now in front of him instead of behind him like they had been.

"Ron, Hermione, Dumbldore, Minster Fudge…why are all of you here? Shouldn't you be helping round up the rest of the remaining deatheaters that are out there?" Harry after saying this watched with confused but wide eyes as Ron sneered hatefully at him. Then, to Harry's horror and complete disbelieve, Ron march over to him until he was standing directly in front of him and spat out in the most hateful tone he could manage words that Harry was sure he would never be able to forget. Those words were.

"We are helping Potter. After all we're attempting to put a very dangerous THING, behind bars where it belongs. We are trying to get a murderer who kills everyone he is near put away for good. And who just so happens to be here right in front of us!" Harry understanding what Ron was getting at quickly got up to his feet; preparing to fight for his freedom. Even though he knew that it would be a fight he wouldn't be able to win; especially with the condition he was currently in.

The others seeing this all raised their wands at the exhausted teen in front of them. A teen that had just saved them all from what would have been a fate worse then death and without an ounce of remorse, or even a bit of pity, they all fired multiple curses all at him, over and over not giving Harry any chance to rest or really dodge any of their spells.

Because of this it was a battered, spell damaged, extremely heart broken, and betrayed sixteen year old Harry that was thrown into Azkaban; by those he once happily called friends. By those he had almost called family.

In his cell, rolled into a corner, an out cold and bloody Harry clutched something to his chest; as if it was the most important thing in the world. And at the moment it most likely was just that important, because at the moment it was the only thing he had one him that could keep him sane in the hell he had been thrown into.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**CHAPTER TW0**

Groaning in pain Harry started to slowly wake up from the spell induced unconsciousness he had been forced into. As he did this Harry found himself highly confused as to why his right hand hurt as much as it did. Especially since he was sure that not a single spell had hit that hand; it was pretty much one of the only parts of his body that hadn't been hit. Harry knew the trainers he went through made sure not to hit there since what had happen last time someone had broken his hand.

This confusion, a undeniable almost morbid curiosity he felt, caused Harry to look down at said hand and once he did this Harry couldn't help but wonder silently to himself why he was clutching Luna's bottle cap necklace so tightly.

That's when everything came rushing back to him, from Luna's death, to Voldemort's demise, to his supposed best friends and mentors betrayal. That when Harry realized he wasn't waking up form one of his many ruthless training sessions but in some dark damp prison like place after his entire world had been pulled out from under him.

Crying out in shock and horror, Harry, once more, clutched Luna's necklace tightly to his chest. Before quickly spinning around to see just where he was, to see just where the traitors had placed him; even though Harry was sure he already knew. Only to stumble and fall down in horror as his thoughts where confirmed when he recognized the dirty, grim caked walls of Azkaban prison.

As if they had been waiting in the shadows for Harry to realize what had happened the Dementors, and their icy hopeless aura, come pouring in all at once; just as Harry seemed to understand where he was. All of this, combined with his already badly injured completely unhealed body, caused Harry to nearly black out as tidal wave, after tidal wave, of miserable memories almost completely over took him.

Trembling and barely able to stay conscious Harry threw up the strongest wandless shield that he could; hoping to at least slightly dim the continuous torture the Dementors presents was causing him. Sadly, mostly because of his injured and exhausted state, all Harry could do was barley there completely useless looking shield; that would most likely break under a simple stunning spell.

Unfortunately things got even worse for Harry after he tried to put up this shield. Because as if sensing what Harry was trying, and mostly failing to do, the Dementors doubled their efforts; making Harry lose his battle with consciousness and promptly pass out. Not to mention making the weak shield he had up fizz out into nothingness the very second the Dementors powers reached it.

When Harry was able to pull himself from his horrible memories that the Dementors had caused him. Something which he, somehow, managed to do shortly after he woke up the second time, Harry found, to his immense joy, that the Dementors were no longer right in front of his cell; nor did they seem to be anywhere near him at the moment.

Pulling himself up, now that he was able to without being overwhelmed by his emotions, Harry began to look around his cell. What he found both disgusted and pleased him for completely different reasons.

What he saw to cause these emotions was that his cell was extremely small, and barley had room for the few things that was in it. One of the main things that stood out in the cell, and took up most of the room in it while doing so, was a small straw bed; that was covered in so much grim that Harry couldn't tell where the blanket and the straw bed separated from each other.

Harry looking at this couldn't help but turn his head away from the sight in pure distaste. But to Harry misfortune doing this caused him to see yet another thing that had his stomach curing sickingly; a sight that was perhaps even worse than the bed. Because the moment Harry turned his head he, unfortunately, saw that in the corner, that he was now facing, there was a bucket for him to use the bathroom in. A bucket that looked as if it had already been used more than once, on multiple occasions, and had never really been cleaned before; despite the filth running down the sides of said bucket. Then to make matters even worse was that right beside that bucket, and boy did Harry almost lose all control and blow chunks when he saw this, was another bucket filled with what Harry knew was supposed to be his drinking water.

These are a few of the things in his cell, that left Harry feeling disgusted and dirty as he looked at them. Hell, those things had him debating throwing up before deciding that it would only make the cell worse. Mainly because Harry knew said throw up would never be cleaned up, only left to settled and smell.

What pleased him about his cell really wasn't numerous to say the least and in reality they really didn't actually please him all that much. But after seeing how bad the rest of the cell was Harry found himself glad they were there; not matter how sad that may seem to others. These things were the long metal bars about five feet over his bed. Why they were there Harry had no idea, but felt a slight shiver go down his spine as stared at them and thought of the possibilities of why they could be there; none of the really positive.

The second and last thing that made him sort of happy when he was it was the small unbreakable mirror attached to the wall. One that was mostly unbreakable so that it could be used as a weapon against the human prison guards Harry realized as he continued to stare at both the metal bars above the bed and the mirror on the wall. Before shaking his head and going back to his thoughts about why these two things made him feel the slightest but positive in the gloom hell he found himself in.

You see Harry was pleased to see these two things because during the war he had found out that having a physically fit body, a healthy body, made using magic that much easier; it had actually made his magic flow much smoother than it had before. Something that seemed a bit of a no duh thing once Harry realized that it was often dragon tamer and curse breakers, two jobs you need to be really fit at, that had the strongest wizard and witches in them; Unspeakables, the ones who had help train him along sides a couple of others, being another.

Even though Harry could literally feel the strong blocking wards around him stopping him from using most of his magic, he absolutely refused to let all his hard work, all of the time he spent, conditioning his body to go to waste. This is what Harry planned to the bars would be used for; not any of the nefarious idea that others may have thought of using them for. As for the mirror Harry was happy to see it, not because he was vain, but because have a mirror at hand would make caring for injuries, which Harry could both see and feel that he had, a lot easier than it would have been without a mirror; especially the ones he could feel littering his back.

Harry, after thinking about this for a bit and thinking about how bad said injuries maybe, turned around to see if anyone was nearby him. Seeing no one and knowing for the moment that he was as save as he could get while in Azkaban went over to the mirror and began to remove his torn and tattered clothing; leaving himself feeling very much vulnerable as he did so. He continued to do this until he was left standing in front of the mirror in only his boxers; looking, with a critical eye, at the numerous wounds he had.

Seeing that quite a few of injuries that he had were still bleeding, in fact most of them were, Harry started to eye his already ripped up, if slight dirty, clothing. Wondering if he should just rip them apart and use them for bandages; after all they didn't cover much of him and were already bloodstained.

Harry thought on this for a couple of minutes, thinking of all the pros and cons of doing so, before shaking his head in a negative fashion. He knew that no matter how ripped, dirty or blood stained, his clothing was he would want them when it started to get colder; well colder than it already was. Which Harry knew would be happening real soon seeing as the final battle had ended near the end of fall; meaning that winter was right around the corner.

So with no bandages or anything to use to really stop any of the bleeding he was still doing Harry began to curse both the fact he couldn't use magic to heal himself and the fact that the heartless back stabbers who threw him in here hadn't bother to heal him before doing so.

But then Harry saw something that caused him to suddenly stop himself in mid-curse, all of his wounds were closing; healing at a rapid and unnatural pace. Seeing this Harry felt his eyes going wide with both confusion and wonder. Sadly, before he could really think about what he had just seen Harry felt a wave of pure exhaustion hit him and he found himself once again joining the world of unconsciousness as blackness over took his vision.

Blinking rapidly Harry began to quickly regain consciousness; faster than he actually wanted to if the head ach he was now feeling meant anything. Feeling this Harry pinched the bridge of his nose slightly before moving his other hand to rub his aching head; from where he had hit it hard on the ground earlier. Meaning Harry one top of everything else had both a headache and a rather large knot on his head; perfect.

As he did both of these things, while he tried to recover his balance from when he had fallen, Harry began to think hard about what had caused him to lose consciousness in the first place. As soon as Harry remembered exactly what it was that had caused him to pass out in the first place he turned wide eyes to what had once been a shredded chest. Not really believing he was healed himself. Especially not without a wand, which he had never been to this degree before, or even heard of someone doing wandless magic to that degree before. Though that may have been because not only was healing one of the hardest magics to do but self-healing was supposed to be even harder than that.

Recalling the fact that when he was younger that he had never quiet healed himself, that he could recall at least, but had certainly covered, or glammered, it up Harry slowly brought his had up to his chest and carefully traced where the wounds once were; mainly to see if they were actually gone. Only, to his utter disbelieve, to find that all of the wounds were actually healed, completely healed at that. To make it even odder was the fact his magic had manager to heal him, and some of his rather deep wounds, without leaving a single mark on his skin, like a scar or something similar, to remember them by.

Normally this would have greatly confused Harry because, as far as he knew, this type of healing, was supposed to be impossible; at least when considering how deep and how many injuries he had. There should have been a mark of some sort left on him, Harry knew some of if not the majority of his injures had been caused by dark magic. Which had been proved time and time again that it could not be fully healed by magic; just look at made eye moody if you need any prove of that.

So Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that the level of healing that he had just seen should have been impossible. Especially given the fact that Harry knew that all his magic had been, and still was, completely blocked off from him; leave him with no way to used it.

But then Harry sat down and thought hard about it for a bit and proved his earlier thoughts about not doing it before wrong. As when he really pushed his memories and really strained to think about it, as if something didn't want him to remember what he was, he could very faintly remember times when he was younger, before he had gone to Hogwarts, that he had also healed himself before. In much smaller ways then he just had but he had healed himself before; mainly just bruises and scrapes. Though he did notice, now at least, that when he was younger the worse injuries he got did tend to heal a little faster than normal, with fewer complications; though nothing to noticeable.

Determined to get to the bottom of all of this, why he could suddenly heal himself like that when it was supposed to be impossible, know why he was able to do so after apparently being unable to for years, and why he didn't remember until just then that he could heal himself slightly when he had been younger.

Knowing that he really wouldn't be able to rest, that his curiously and his natural need to know things wouldn't let him. At least not until he got the answers he wanted, Harry sat down crossed legged on the floor. Not wanting to go anywhere near that disgusting thing they dare call a bed, and started to meditate. Meditating happened to be something that Harry had found himself doing a lot of in the war, and was something that Harry had found made his magic easier to both find and control; he also found mediating to be very soothing all on its own as well.

Focusing a bit Harry quickly found himself at his center; getting there easily because the amount of time he had spent meditating previously. Once he was there Harry was able to say that he witness one of the strangest, if one of the scariest, things he had ever seen; that is to say when it came to his mental plane at least.

Normally Harry's mental plane was a large forest with close to a million trees made of pure crystal, all of which changed color to reflect Harry's mood; say like a bright yellow for finding something humorous. Normally Harry's mental planes ground was like an emerald ocean with wild currents, that only Harry could walk upon and his mental planes sky was a pitch black whirlpool continually circling with memories. Memories, after some very hard work, only Harry could make heads or tails of; normally it would all be like that.

But the mental plane Harry found himself on, the one that he knew was supposed to be his, was far from what it normally was. The differences between what it had been and what it was now really astounded Harry and had him completely worried as to what could have happened at the same time.

The changes that had occurred in his mindscape was numerous, but the biggest change and the one that stood out the most, to Harry at least, was that his mental plane no longer seemed to float atop the emerald ocean that had once made up the ground of his mindscape. Instead it was now below it; looking like something from odd yet strangely beautiful underwater world.

Not that that was the only major change in his mindscape. In fact, not only had his mind scape moved from above the water to at the very bottom of it. But ocean itself had changed from a brilliant emerald green color that it had been to a much more menacing dark red color; that reminded Harry eerily of blood.

The next change that Harry noticed, besides the previous two, was yet another major one. For it seemed that Harry's mental plane no longer had the crystal tree, that had once shifted colors as they reflected Harry's moods, but a, now underwater, desert with sand so black it sucked in the entire surround light around it; while giving off a deadly aura. An aura that seemed to warn anyone who dared tried to get into his mind of the hidden dangers in said mind. Dangers that they never wanted to find, but would if they even tried to trespass any further then they already where.

Panicking slightly Harry slowly began to take in all of the changes his metal plane had gone through; both large and small. Seeing them all, and how many there were once he took the chance to look at his mindscape in detail, Harry could help but close his eyes. Hoping that against all odd that when he opened them back up that at least one thing would have changed back and have stayed the same. When this didn't happen Harry couldn't stop the cry of disappointment that fell from his lips; nor could he stop himself from throwing his head back in pure frustration from it all.

As soon as he did this Harry almost regretted it because as soon as he looked up Harry saw yet another change had occurred. This time it was the looks of the place were all his memories were stored, or to be more exact the place Harry called his memory bank had changed.

Instead of the black whirl pool of memories, that would suck anyone who tried to read it down, like it had been the last time Harry had entered his mind. It was now a water version of a simple breath taking silver-white castle surrounded by the forest that used to be his mental plane; looking all the world like a water reflection of what his mind had used to look like.

Highly confused as to what was going on and why his mind had changed like it had Harry decided to explore his mental plane some more. Mainly so he could once more get used to his now new mindscape, but also so that he could find any more changes that may have occurred. While perhaps finding out why it his mind had changed like it had to begin with.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had first gone into his mental plane. But, all he did know was that, as soon as he got out of his mental plane, the Dementors were back. There were three of them and they were all standing directly in front of his cell.

Struggling not to drown in the pure misery that the Dementors presents was causing him to feel, Harry tried to keep his mind off the screams he was starting to hear. In an attempt to do this Harry tried his best to focus instead on what he had just found.

This was something Harry found incredible difficult to do. Seeing as each time he began to even get a small amount of focus on his mental plan, and away from the gloomy aura that the Dementors were causing, the Dementors pulled out yet another miserable memory from him; in an attempt to make him drowned in his past sorrows.

Harry, who had been concentrating so caught up on trying to both ignoring the Dementors present and figuring out what was happening to his mental plane, did not hear the door to his cell being unlocked. So he was incredible surprised when a hard punch to his jaw sent him tumbling straight to the ground.

Not knowing what was going on but knowing he needed to do something Harry quickly jumped to his feet ready to defend himself; stumbling slightly from the exhaustion he was still feeling as he did so. Only to falter in his step and become incredibly angry when he saw just who had entered his cell. Especially since he still remembered in detail exactly what had happened before he had woken up in the hell hole he was in.

There standing hidden in the more shadowed part of his room and extremely close to the door stood Ron Weasley. With his fist outstretched and a smug look on his overly freckled face, obviously it had been him who had just punched Harry.

Beside him was, the know-it-all book worm herself, Hermione Ganger; who had a superior look on her face as she looked down on Harry . Who simply flicked her off before turning to see who else was there.

And nearly set the floor on fire with the power of his glare when he was who the last person in his new cell. He was by far worst, in Harry's opinion, someone who just so happened to be looking at Harry with twinkling eyes. Smiling as if he hadn't thrust a dagger in Harry's back just a day before and as if Harry was glaring pure murder at him; while clenching his hands repeatedly as if he was barley resisting the urge to choke someone. This someone was Albus Dumbldore, or better known as the old manipulative goat fucker and the oh so great leader of the light.

Deciding standing there glaring wasn't going to do anything Harry decided to give into his anger for once. After deciding this Harry couldn't, or perhaps he really didn't want to, stop himself from jumping on the boy he had once called a best friend and began to repeatedly punch him in the face; not noticing or not caring about the screaming that started the second he did this.

But sadly before Harry could get any real good damage in on the back stabbing traitor he was hitting Harry found himself blasted off Ron; by a furious witch. A witch who then proceeded to use the most powerful torture spell she knew, that wasn't illegal, on Harry; trying to get revenge on him for what she believed to be sever over reacting and unjust punishment.

Wincing slightly at the minor pain that the spell had caused him, similar to a very mild sunburn now that Harry thought about it, he quickly got up; from where he had been blasted to by Hermione. Once Harry was fully up and was recovered from what had just happened, which took even less than a second and it only took that long because Harry was inwardly debating who he wanted to suffer more first, Ron or Hermione. He would have most likely continued punching Ron, throwing in a hard kick or two while he was at it, if he hadn't notice that he now had two wands pointed directly at his face. As well as seeing that now that wasn't being hit Ron was also sluggishly getting his own wand out and looking very willing to curse Harry while he was at it.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment to defend himself from said wands pointed at him. Especially since he was still so badly physically drained from both being in his mental plane so long and all the healing he had done to himself; having only been able to attack Ron like he had because of the burst of adrenaline his anger had given him.

Which after it ran out left him more tired than ever before, not to mention still having the majority of his magic blocked and unable to be used Harry knew he was practically a sitting duck to the three in front of him. But not letting that show and unwilling to show weakness to those he now considered trash Harry looked at the three in front of him and all but snarled out.

"What the hell do the three of you backstabbers want from me!? Wasn't throwing me in this hellhole good enough for you? WASN'T IT? WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU THREW ME IN HERE AFTER NEARLY CURSING ME TO DEATH? AFTER THE FACT THAT I DELT WITH YOUR PROBLEM! WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT WHEN YOU THREW ME IN HERE I HAD NO FUCKING CHANCE TO MORN FOR THE DEATH OF SOMEONE I THOUGT OF AS A SISTER! THE ONLY PERSON I CONSIDERED FAMILY? YOU GAVE ME NO CHANCE WHAT SO EVER TO MORN FOR HER! ….WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ANSWER ME! WASN'T IT ENOUGH? NO? THEN WHY DON'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT AND FUCKING LEAVE BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH I CERTAINLY DO!" Harry by the time he had finished screaming out this rant of his. He was panting heavily, with a red face, as a heavy but eerie silence began cloaked the small cell he was in. A silence that was completely broken when Ron decided to quiet stupidly say. Ignoring the looks he was getting warning him to remain silent from the two besides him and the look of pure murder on Harry's face as he did so.

"Yeah, well that was all done for the greater good and you need to just get over it. Because the world doesn't revolve around you; no matter how much you seem to think it does…" Here Ron paused and sneered at Harry before getting a really greedy look on his face and continuing; his voice sounding more pompous then Percy could even on his worst days. All the while he continued talking to down to Harry; as if he was blessing Harry with his presents or something.

"Oh and also now, for the greater good of the wizarding world, you need to tell us the password you gave those bloody goblins that are guarding your vault. Because they will not let us in those vaults without it and I deserve….I mean we desperately need that money to help…um repair yeah repair the wizarding world! Think of all the help we can do….you know that's what Loony would of wanted." After hearing this, especially the insulting name Ron had for his little sister, Harry couldn't control his temper anymore. Actually he really didn't even bother to attempt to control his temper as he once again, ignoring the wands still pointed at him, lunged at Ron intent on causing him some serious harm; or to knock some common sense in him whatever came first. Though, he would probably end up knocking Ron's head clear of his shoulder before he could knock any common sense into it.

Harry after landing on the startled young man in front of him, once more, quickly as a striking snake began to wrap one of his arms around Ron's throat. Meanwhile he used the other arm to hit Ron were ever he could reach as hard as he could. At least as hard as he could with the state in was in; which turned out to be pretty hard if the screams and yelps from Ron meant anything. This time Harry was able to do some serious damage to Ron before he was blasted off of him; except this time it wasn't Hermione who blasted him off of Ron but Dumbldore.

Harry after being blasted off of Ron and into the nearby wall, couldn't help but give a small cry of pain; as the injuries he had, the few that his magic didn't heal as well as a few that had been mostly healed, were once again jarred or reopened by the force behind the spell that had thrown him into the wall in the first place.

A cry of pain that soon became a soft moan of pain as Ron, forgetting he actually had a wand, jumped on Harry and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Trying to return the favor of the beating Harry had given him in the first place. Only for his plan to blow up in his face when Harry, because of all the harsh training he and other had put him though, quickly and easily threw him off. Despite the fact, that Harry was clearly only half Ron's size and maybe even a third his weight. Harry did this with a sharp but strong kick to the side of Ron's head. Knocking him out could with said kick as he did so.

Hermione upon seeing this screamed loudly, sounding remarkable similar to a banshee as she did this, before running to the out cold Ron; with tears streaming freely down her face. Acting for all the world like Ron had been brutally killed right in front of her.

While this was happening Dumbldore shot out a powerful binding spell at Harry; over powering it greatly as he did so. A spell that both Harry, and Dumbldore knew was completely unnecessary seeing as both of them knew that Harry was now completely out of energy; because of both the attack and defending himself that he has just done. The way he was standing visibly showed this at least.

After hitting Harry with this spell Dumbldore began to look down at the fallen and completely bond Harry with disappointment showing clearly in his now none twinkling eyes. This caused Harry to bare his teeth, one of the very few things he could actually move with how powerful the binding spell that was on him, into a snarl at the old man who dared look at him in disappointment; as if Harry had been the one in the wrong.

This small act of defiance seemed to knock Hermione out of the hysterical state she was in. Because the next thing Harry knew was that Hermione, eyes narrowed to mere slits, had marched herself over to where Harry was still silently snarling at Dumbldore and slapped him as hard as she could; causing Harry's head to snap in the opposite direction after she had done so.

It was seeing this, and the lack of retribution soon after, that cause Hermione to realize that Harry was now magically bond and couldn't really move; or defend himself in any way. Hermione after figuring this tad bit of information out smiled darkly at, the now glaring, Harry. Before reaching forward once more and slapping Harry as hard as she could again; this time on the opposite side of his face. This cause Harry to have two large slap marks one on each side of his face; both which seemed to shine brightly off of Harry's pale skin. After looking at both of these marks smugly for a while Hermione stepped back from Harry. Before beginning to look down her nose at him and in a slightly taunting tone say.

"You deserve that Potter! How does it feel to be the defenseless one for once? How does it feel being the one who can't fight back? How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a hit? Doesn't feel good does it you ….you bully! Ron was just saying that he deserves some of the money, you so greedily horded away, after putting up with you for as long as he had, and for being your friend when it nearly got him killed on several different occasions. You should just give him the password to your account; he deserves that at the very least. You shouldn't have punched him like that all when all he was doing was saying the truth Potter. He…" Here Hermione was cut off by Harry, who at this point had enough of her screeching voice and let Hermione know this by harshly hissing out in an arctic cold tone.

"Listen up and listen good, you little miss know it all bitch, I will NOT and I repeat NOT be giving any of you the password to MY money; to MY vault. For the pure and simple fact that YOU placed me here; YOU betrayed me! Then you seem to think that you have some sort of right to come in here, punching me, slapping me and cursing me, before out and out demanding that give you the password to my vaults so that you can go get MY money out of them…and you say I should do this because we were friend and such good friends at that. Ha, that's a laugh and a half. I bet none of you would even be here saying all of that bull shit if you hadn't of found out that I blocked all of you from getting any of my money; from getting into my vaults period. You can bet I'm glad I did that, I had a gut feeling that I should, and boy am I glad that I listened to that gut feeling; you backstabbing bucktoothed know-it-all bitch. I'm glad I was able to stop you from getting even a knut from me. Which is something I can assure you that you, and you little lapdog over there, will never receive form me!"

An angry bellow was heard as soon as Harry said this. It seems Ron had woken up sometime during Harry's little speech and he hadn't liked what he had heard. Rather it be about not getting any money from him or the insults he gave Ganger Harry didn't know; though if he had to guess Harry would say he was more angry about the money then anything. And boy was Ron angry, in fact as soon as Harry had finished talking Ron jumped on the still magically bond teen with an enraged roar.

Ron then started to hit Harry in every place that he could reach; similar to what Harry himself had been doing to him earlier. Except, unlike Harry, Ron was taking full advantage of the fact that Harry was bond and couldn't defend himself; nor was it likely that anyone was going to save him from the beating like both Hermione and Dumbldore had saved Ron from him.

It was only after severely blacking both Harry's eyes (Harry no longer has or needs his glasses) nearly breaking his noses for a second time and busting his lip completely open, that Ron was pulled off of Harry. Looking down at the beaten boy still pinned down before him Dumbldore decided then would be a good time to start talking.

"See my boy, things have a way of, oh, returning the favor as you say. Now, please Harry, for the greater good of the wizarding world we desperately need for you to tell us the password to your bank account. Please, my boy, think not of what we have done to you but of all the orphan children out there, who much like yourself, have lost their parents in your war…" It was after saying this last bit that Dumbldore realized he had made a mistake. For as soon as the words your war left his mouth Harry's face went from considering to a look of pure rage and it was in an absolutely bone chilling tone that Harry responded to Dumbldore.

"Dumbldore I almost fell for all that bull you were sprouting. You always did know what to say to push all the right buttons. Hell if you hadn't added that last bit like you did I probably would have fallen for it…but in the end I didn't. So listen carefully you manipulative old goat fucker because after I say this I refuse to answer any of you three's questions ever again; in fact if I had it my way I would never have to see let alone talk to you three ever again. Are you listening? Good. Because I want you to hear me when I say this, I refuse, refuse to give the password to my vaults, and yes I know that I have more than that trust vault of mine like you wanted me to believe. Because in the end, no matter what you say you are going to use it for, I know that you wouldn't use the money to help those who need it; but to make your life and those backstabbers lives a living paradise. So No! No! I will not let that happen especially not with MY money; after all if I'm not happy I don't see why I have to make you the three of you happy. Oh and Dumbldore…" Here Harry stopped talking in a chilling tone and started nearly shouting in a scorching tone. "Don't and I mean DON'T ever call it MY war because it wasn't and never will be MY war. In fact if anything Dumbldore it was YOUR war, after all you created Voldemort, YOU made him who he was and into the monster he became. So as far as I am concerned the war was you're doing not mine. Also…DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR BOY AGAIN! I AM NOT YOUR TWICE DAMNED BOY AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

After saying all this Harry took great pleasure in seeing the enraged looks on the three betrayer's faces. That is until his battered, still restrained, body was thrown roughly a crossed the cell into the wall on the opposite side, before being tightly magically chained to said wall. Harry then heard something that left him slightly shaken and pale. It was what Dumbldore had said to him before he, Ron and Hermione had left his cell.

What Dumbldore had said was, 'Well then we'll have to find a way to persuade you to think differently won't we.'

Harry quickly figured out what Dumbledore meant when he had said this and just why Ron and Hermione had left smiling as nastily as they had at him when his cell opened once again. Only this time it wasn't his friends, turned backstabbers, that had entered his room. Instead it was someone, or to be more precise a couple of someones, he had never met before. Seeing these people this still completely bond Harry got a bad feeling in his gut.

The people who had entered his cell were three large wizards. Who, from what they looked like, Harry was guessing were actually the human prison guards of Azkaban instead of visitors. Though a bit absentmindedly and maybe a little spitefully Harry also noticed that these guards didn't look they had enough brain cell to rub together between the three of them.

However despite the fact they looked and acted like complete morons Harry has a good idea what these wizards were there for; even as he began to hope with all his might that he was wrong. Getting a good feeling that he wasn't wrong but at the same time needed to know for sure Harry gathered all the courage he could found at the moment and decided to find out if his gut feeling was right or wrong.

"Why the hell are you guys in here? Because I'm sure as hell it isn't for a god damn cup of tea!" This was said with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice, which earned Harry a hard punch in the stomach that knocked the air out of him in return. As soon as he said this Harry he got the answer he both knew he was going to get and the answer he was dreading to receive. This answer was given to him by the largest and meanest looking guard in the cell with him. The one who had punched him in the first place and the one who said.

"We're here on the orders of Fudge and Dumbldore to teach you the wonders of sharing with others." The guard then punched Harry straight in the jaw, causing Harry to let loose yet another muffled cry of pain; as the injuries he got from on began to bleed a new.

This muffled cry of pain seemed to be a signal of some type. Because as soon as Harry released it the others, who had been standing off to the side doing nothing until then, decided to join in with the other guard. As they all began to punch or kick Harry in every place they could reach. Taking no need, or perhaps not caring, about the fact that Harry couldn't defend himself in anyway shape or form as they did so.

Hours seemed to of passed since the guards had first entered his cell and Harry found himself barley hanging onto consciousness. Seeing this, the guards decided that it was time to stop beating on the prisoner in front of them and that it was now time to leave. But before they did this one of the guards, the one that had started the whole beating, turned towards Harry smirking; before telling the nearly unconscious boy.

"Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow to continue our discussion on sharing." This said the guards left, unchaining and unbinding Harry from the wall as they did so. When the chains holding him finally did release him Harry found himself crumpling to the ground, unable to move, and as he passed out he had only one though on his mind.

'Well Harry, welcome to hell I hope you enjoy you're stay.'

AN- Oh and if you could help me I am looking for a story where Harry is raised as or is a Malfoy but in the ends falls for a Weasley. I am pretty sure it's slash or Harry is a girl (but I might be getting two stories mixed up) but if you know what this story is please message me or review me and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**Chapter three**

Harry had been in Azkaban for almost an entire year now and the beatings he had gotten on, what he had later figured out to be, his first day there had continued on every day since then. In fact, these beating were steady getting worse as time went on and as the guards noticed that they weren't getting the results they desired. As they noticed that they weren't even close to the results they desired.

But unfortunately for the Wizarding world. (Yes, very unfortunate for those cowardly sheep) it was because of these beatings that Harry was able to figure out quite a bit of things about himself that he didn't know before. Maybe because it had somehow been blocked from him, or erased from his memory or something else. Whatever it had been that had stopped him from figuring out before didn't stop him no; the beatings only made him learn about that much fast. Not only that but he was also able to figure out quite of bit about the area surrounding him; things the ministry or Dumbldore really didn't want him to know.

For one he was able to figure out that Dumbldore's wards only stopped him from doing magic outside his body; mainly all types of wand magic and some types of wandless. That is to say that they didn't stop in the least bit from using his magic within his body. A rare type of magic most didn't know about or know how to; luckily Harry was one of the few who did.

The second thing Harry was able to figure out, during his oh so pleasant stay at Azkaban, was that his magical healing was now automatic. Meaning that now it didn't drain him nearly as much as did when he first had got it, at least at the level he had gotten it at, and that he didn't have to focus on it in the least bit to get it to work; though he did find that focus on certain spots made them heal faster than they normal would. He also found out, with a little bit of patience and testing, that he could slow down or even completely stop said healing ability; for a short amount of time. Being able to do this last bit had come in real handy with his 'guards'; not that they seemed to noticed when he didn't do it but better safe than sorry.

Another thing Harry was able to figure out, and the one that he found that actually made him excited despite where he was, was his animagus form. Something he had been looking for, for a good long while, before he had been place in Azkaban and something he didn't think he was going to ever be able to find; because of how long it was taking him. It had happened one day, after a practically bad beating, when Harry had retreated into his own mind in a form of meditation; to escape the pain from said beating. It was then that he had finally met his inner animal. Which to Harry great surprise, and a little bit of horror, was a giant sea serpent; or as some wizards call it the dragon of the sea.

Which if Harry remembered correctly, from what he had read about magical creatures during his personal studies, was one of the only water form of dragons ever recorded; or at least the only one discovered by wizards that it. It also was one of, if not the, deadliest known creatures that lived in the sea.

From what he had read Harry remembered that the books, having read more than one because the subject had peeked his interest for some reason, had said that sea serpents were, surprisingly, one of fastest creature on land and the fastest known magical creature in water.

They were said to be untrackable, by both magical and normal means; being only known through multiple sightings and few studies. Through these studies Wizards were able to find out about and made sea serpents famous for their deadly venom, intense strength, as well as their hard dragon like skin; meaning most spells that didn't affect dragons wouldn't affect them as well.

Harry also remembered the weaknesses list under the sea serpent as well; these weaknesses being a key factor in how so much was found about sea serpents to begin with. This list turned out to be something Harry was grateful for. Because, by knowing these weaknesses he could work on protecting himself from said weaknesses instead of having to find out his weaknesses the hard way. Though Harry made a mental note to keep a look out for any other weakness his form was bond to have; after all the little information found about the sea serpent couldn't be all there was to know about them.

Their weakness being extreme heat, seeing as it weakened them the longer they were in it. Not to mention it slowing down their speed down quite a bit as well; making it just that much harder for them to escape from said heat. This weakness to heat makes them extremely sensitive to fire. Fire being one of the few thing that has been shown to be able to actually kill them; despite their dragon like skin, though in the opposite hand they seem to thrive in areas of intense coldness and ice.

Crowded place annoyed, seeing as it had been proven time and time again they preferred large open spaces. In fact crowding or in closed spaces usually made them more prone to attacking. Another thing that had been proven, and it was mainly because of them being trapped in crowed or in closed spaces, is that they had extremely short tempers which made them known for lash out in a deadly fashion when they lost said short tempters.

Along with preferring open spaces it had recently been found out that the majority of sea serpents noticeable preferred to be alone, and more often than not where found traveling by themselves; though a few odd one who seemed to like being part of all sorts of rage tag groups have been said to have been spotted as well.

The last weakness that Harry could remember being was the fact that despite being able to be on land, and being quiet fast on said land, Sea serpents couldn't spend a large amount of time on said land. In fact being out of water for long periods of time ended up hurting them more then heat did.

Harry also recalled that sea serpent venom despite being one of the deadliest poisons in the world (rating up there with Basilisk venom and the steel melting venom some dragons produce) was mainly used in protection and healing potions; the same could be said about Basilisk venom. Which was something that had really left Harry stunned for some time after reading that little tat bit of information.

But even if Harry didn't have all of this information, all of these facts about his form both good and bad, he would have still loved his Animagus form any way; it also symbolized a lot to him. Like freedom and a confining of a legacy. Not all that but Harry would swear until he was blue in the face that his first look of his sea serpent from had literally stolen his breath from him; because to him his sea serpent form was truly a sight to behold.

All down its back it had had shiny black scales, each one holding an under tone of emerald in them; giving the scales an even more majestic gleam to them. It also had bright acid green designs, almost swirling wave like, going down the otherwise onyx black spiked fins on said back. Not only that bit the scale, especially the ones around it's eyes, were so dark that they seemed able to sucking the light around it making the black on its body seem just that much darker than it actually was; while making the green colors seem even brighter than what they naturally were. It was easy to see with the coloring it had why it was so hard to track; seeing as the sea serpent supposedly spent most of it's time in the darkest deepest parts of the ocean.

The sea serpent's underside seemed to be the opposite of his back. Though seeing as the top was most likely meant for camouflage, rather it be to hide or to intimidate Harry wasn't sure, that did make a fair bit of since. But the underside of a sea king didn't seem to be geared towards that seeing as it was mainly an almost shining emerald green with an almost black under shading; giving it a starling almost other world look. If Harry had to guess he would say the underside of a sea king was most likely used in a similar was to the feathers on a peacock

His eyes in his serpent form was actually one of the feature he like the most about his sea serpent form, and to him one of the most stunning features of his animagus form all together; though it's underbelly ran at a very close second. Because the eyes of his sea serpent form weren't one color, maybe two or three colors like most eyes were but multiple colors all different shades of green floating around in what looked to be the Caribbean Sea; a breathtaking and hypnotic sight if Harry did say so himself.

Not only that but his sea serpents size, length wise that is, was longer than any snake Harry had ever seen; including the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets. It also, similar to either a shark, had a mouth filled with deadly fangs. Not to mention that it had razor sharp fins on both sides of its body; which given how sharp they looked were defiantly used in some form of attack.

Add to that the fact because it was a magical creature that Harry could easily channel his magic through it and you get a very deadly combination. All and all it look like something you really didn't want to mess with, yet at the same time it looked amazingly beautiful; which is just what Harry was hoping for in an animagus form.

Luckily Harry found that despite the extra wards in his cell that he could transform into his sea serpent form; even if it took a lot more power and concentration then it normal would have to do so. Harry was almost positive that he was only able to do this because Animagus transformation dealt purely with the transforming of the body in to that of its inner animal and did not using any magic what so ever outside the body; only the users inner magic which the wards could not block as shown with his ability to selfheal.

Unfortunately even if he could do his Animagus and had known for while that he could do so while in the prison Harry hadn't as of yet been able to get a complete transformation done. He could get a partial transformation done, heck he could almost get a complete one done, but for some reason he hadn't been able to do a full one yet.

This inability to full transform, and the fact he some time got stuck in partial transformation, left Harry in the situation he was currently in. Which was that Harry was yet again getting another beating by his so called guards. But this time it wasn't only for the information they wanted, no it was also because Harry was speaking in nothing but hisses and the guards thought he was mocking them.

Not that this was true the reason that Harry was speaking in nothing but hisses. Even, if he had thought of, and had done so, on multiple occasions before; just for some laughs. No, the true reason way Harry was only speaking in hisses was because Harry had yet again tried to transform into his Animagus form, and he had nearly got it this time. But when he tried to transform back in to his human form, to his horror, he found that he hadn't transformed his tongue all the way back from the forked tongue it had been. Instead it was still mostly a snake tongue but the size and thickness of a human one. Which lead to him only being able to speak in hisses; not that Harry would or could tell guards this or anything similar to that.

Beaten and breathing harshly through what Harry was sure was a broken rib Harry fell to the ground; or as close to the ground as the chains he was in would let him. As the guards, finally finished with what they believed to be Harry justified punishment. Leaving him with a puddle of his own blood forming in the dirt covered floor below him.

Harry looked up through swollen eyes as the guards left his cell. Once every single one of them was gone, meaning far out of both sight and hearing distance, Harry quickly called upon his magic to heal himself; yet again.

Once all his injuries were gone Harry stood up, which was really the only way he could even be remotely comfortable in the chains he was in, and pulled lightly at the chains cuffing him to the wall. Hoping that for once that the guards had forgotten to lock them back up and had left them unlock; giving him a chance to escape. Seeing as until recently he hadn't been in those chains all day long and before the guards had left them unlocked because they thought they weren't needed.

Unfortunately, like many time before, luck didn't seem to be on Harry's side. Because Harry unhappily found out that the chains were still firmly locked into place; the runes in the cuffs glowing ominously the more Harry tugged on them. Seeing this, and knowing just what that glow mean, Harry stopped tugging on the cuffs before he set of said runes and once again sat back down; or more like leaned back against the wall. Before looking at his, now healed, hands which the guards and sadistically broke bone by bone earlier and muttered sarcastically to himself; in a hiss.

"Stupid guards don't even question why I was even screaming in parseltongue… But then again I should have known they wouldn't, seeing as they never question why I'm always healed from every beating they give me even when they break bones; by the next day even." After saying this Harry once again concentrated on his tongue, picturing it going back to the way it normally was, and then to his great relieve Harry felt his tone shift back to what it was supposed to be.

Harry after doing this fell into a meditative state trying to figure out just what he was doing wrong in his Animagus transformation; as far as he knew Harry was doing every step just the way he was supposed to. Harry as he fell into his meditative trace found himself in his new, but now achingly familiar, mindscape. Once there Harry immediately began to seek out his inner animal, his inner snake; hoping to find more about it so that he make the transition into just that much more easy. Hoping to find out for once just why she was having so much trouble getting his transformation down.

To Harry's immense joy he didn't have to search for long for his sea serpent form because almost as soon as he entered his mindscape he found his inner animal laying down directly in front of him; as if it had been waiting for him to come the whole time. Seeing this Harry quickly began to study it a bit more; taking in every detail that he could. Determined to get his transformation down once and for all; so that he could finally leave this hell hole that was holding him prisoner.

It was during this study that Harry noticed something he hadn't noticed before and once he did notice it he immediately felt like repeatedly hitting his head on the nearby prison wall for not figuring it out sooner; because in the end it did seem like such a silly thing to miss. But in the end seeing what he did, this little small part he keep missing when he tried transforming before, did give him a huge insight as to why he was having so much trouble transforming in the first place.

Because what he saw was something that had been troubling him for a while; at least during the transformations he was attempting to do. It was the sharp looking blades on the very top of the Sea serpents head. They were attached to the spine of the serpent not the head plate like he had first believed. Which was why Harry hadn't been able to make a full transformation yet, he was doing it wrong; or at least picturing his form wrong. Which in itself meant his transformation wouldn't go right, or that he would be unable to do it at all, that is until he got the correct picture in his head.

Keeping a hold of what he had seen in mind, or more like keeping in mind just where the head blade was attached to, Harry quickly made his was out of his mindscape and began to try his Animagus transformation once more; knowing without a doubt in his mind that this time he would be able to do.

Slowly Harry felt his entire body shift; as it began to take the form of a Sea serpent. Harry felt as his back bone slowly began to lengthen and as both his arms, as well as both his legs, slowly sunk into his body. Before growing longer and longer as his spine grew and shifted into that of a Serpent. As billions upon billions of scales appeared all over his body, as his eyes shifted and grew, as his whole skeletal system grew and rearranged. He felt every single change that was occurring to his body and strangely enough all of these changes were completely painless; hell to Harry it almost felt completely natural.

After all of the changes from human to animal were done Harry tried to blink his eyes. Only to find out he could see through his eyelids even when he blinked them; like they weren't there even though Harry could surely feel them. Not only that but if he wasn't mistaken the eyelid itself looked to incredible durable. Heck, without even testing his new eyelids Harry could feel that they would defiantly protect his new serpent eyes better than his normal human ones did his own emerald eyes.

Slightly shocked about this, because he really hadn't been expecting it, Harry nearly fell over. But found out quickly that he couldn't do so because his Animagus form had taken up all the room in his cell; in fact it had twisted itself up tightly several times to even be able to fit in there. Leaving Harry no room what so ever to fall down in. Seeing this cause Harry to come back into himself and wonder briefly why was he freaking about something as small as eyelids.

Shaking his head as much as he could in his serpent form Harry reminded himself that in this form he had clear eyelids so the he could protect its eyes both from the water while swimming, and the wind for when he was out of water, while still being able to see at the same time. Keeping this in mind and reminding himself of everything he could recall about his form Harry began checking for any more startling, or not so startling, changes he may find.

Once this was done Harry smiled to himself, which looked quiet terrifying in his serpent form, and then transformed back in to his human form; a bit quicker than he had transformed into his serpent form.

Harry did this so that he could make sure that he could transform back in forth from human to serpent form without any trouble. Which in the end Harry could say he did with hundred percent accuracy; no mistakes what so ever made as he transformed back and forth.

Harry keep practicing transforming like this for a bit, testing the speed he could transform at and improving it; all the while making sure that no one could see him as he did so. After doing so for at least three hours Harry was pretty satisfied with his speed and decided to stop using his Animagus form; at least for now. He knew later on he would continue working on his speed until he got it just as he wanted it but for now it was good enough. This in mind Harry let go of his sea serpent form and began to transform back into his human form; taking about a second compared to the ten minutes it had taken at first.

Once he was completely back to his human form Harry started to make a lay out of his escape plans; having learned from his past to at least have an outline of a plan done as well as a couple backups. After all it wouldn't do him any good to escape in his Animagus form, only to get caught seconds later because he rushed out, like he had been prone to do when he was younger, instead of planned it out.

That in mind, and an outline of several different plans already in head, Harry slowly began to do the little exercise he could will still with in his chains; which strangely enough came back on him the very second he transformed back in to his human form. While he did this little bit of exercise Harry began to go over the multiple different escape plans he had; rejecting some as quickly as he thought them up.

Weeks past and the same thing continued to happen every day. Most of it unknown to the guards, who were supposed to be watching Harry; but none the less pretty much the same thing happened every day.

Harry would get beaten by the guards, refuse to give them the information what they wanted, or the respect they believed they deserved, he then would wait for them to leave and heal himself from the damage they had caused. After healing himself Harry would keep working on his Animagus form some more, making sure to work on his transformation speed as he did so. Then he would work on getting body back into the shape he had been in before he had been put in Azkaban. Though considering where he was Harry knew that was pretty much impossible so he decided to get as close as he could. All the while, while doing all of this he was continuously thinking about his escape plans.

Finally two months after he had first gotten his animagus form down pat, and after two months of attempting to get back in shape; though because of the lack of food and exercise he was able to do Harry was too happy with the results. Not to mention a little more than a year after since he had first woken up in Azkaban, Harry was finally ready to escape the hell hole they called a prison.

Harry waited until the guards had left for the night and the DE mentors , which he had thankfully been able to ignore because of Animagus form, had gone by before quickly shifting into his seas serpent form; taking less than even half second to do so because of all the practicing he had been doing. Then just as quick as he transformed Harry quickly used his fangs, which he had been practicing controlling for a while now, and snapped the chains holding him, the few that remained while she transformed that is, and made a mad dash for the exit.

Unfortunately, despite all of his planning Harry did not plan for what happen next. Because it seemed that, unknown to Harry, the chains he had just snapped had some type of alarm on them. Harry was sure of the because no soon had Harry snapped them, and made a dash to the exit, then did thousands of DE mentors come rushing out from wherever they had been and started making their way towards him; despite the fact he was in his sea serpent form and the should know it was him in the first place.

Panicking, not wanting to get caught or find out just what the DE mentors had planned for him if they did catch him, Harry pushed his magic out towards the approaching DE mentors. He was hoping that now that he was out of the cell, which is what had been blocking his magic in the first place, he would be able to use his magic to defend himself. Luck seemed to be on his side, for once, because Harry felt his magic blasting the DE mentors away from him, temporarily stunning them.

Though Harry noticed, to his displeasure, that the magic that did this was mostly uncontrollable due to how it had been bound. IN fact only a small part had hit the Dementor, though a hit was a hit so Harry knew he would make due with it and get his magic under his complete control later. For now Harry knew he needed to get out and get out quickly.

Hissing in triumph Harry once again made his way towards the exit; become a blur as he used his max speed to do so. Soon Harry found himself at the prisons exit and on the broken rocks that made up it shore. Seeing this Harry threw himself into the ocean; just as he had planned.

Once Harry hit the water he immediately began to swim off towards were he hoped land was; using the instincts of the sea serpent to its full potential as he did this. After all he wanted to make it to America, a place where no British wizard would ever dare step foot in. A place where he had planned to set his whole plan into motion, as soon as possible; and hopefully do so before the old goat fucker and the two backstabbers found out he was no longer in Azkaban.

AN- Oh and if you could help me I am looking for a story where Harry is raised as or is a Malfoy but in the ends falls for a Weasley. The story is slash and I am not sure if it on this website or another….or if it has been deleted all together. If you know please let me know because I would love to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Groaning silently to himself Harry slowly in pain filled movements pulled himself out of the water; before transformed back into his now completely drained and aching human body. Unfortunately, even with all the exercise and preparation he had done Harry hadn't been able to get to America before the exhaustion hit him. Though on the upside he had been able to make it pretty far from Azkaban; even if Harry was sure he had pushed his abused body to far to make it as far as he had.

In fact, since he had first jumped into the icy ocean that surrounded Azkaban, Harry had been swimming none stop, at the fastest speeds he could manage, for almost four hours straight. And after getting lost twice, and having to backtrack a bit, Harry had made it to the coast of Iceland. A place, which despite the name, was very green; at least from what Harry could see. Sadly, and proving himself right about pushing himself to hard, all of this constant swimming, with no breaks what so ever, had left Harry completely and utterly exhausted; leaving Harry where he was now.

Slowly Harry pulled himself up from the collapse, nearly face planted, position he had taken when he reverted back to his human form. Before using the little magic, that he could without passing out, and dried himself off; trying to make himself look at least a little more presentable. Harry knew he had to do this so that he would stand out as much as he already did if someone came upon him. That done Harry walked forward, dragging his feet in pure fatigue as he did so. He was looking for a place he could recuperate at without worrying about being found or having to answer to many questions; which would lead to him getting caught.

After stumbling around for a bit, luckily not running across anyone whole doing so, Harry was fortunate enough to find an abandon broken down cabin; one that was wedged in between a bunch of moss covered boulders, and hidden behind a bunch almost rotten looking trees.

Harry was really happy about finding this cabin for several reasons. One of the being the fact he found it before someone saw him; even if it was from a distance. Because honestly in the state he was in, even after trying to make himself more presentable, Harry was sure they would run away scream at the sight of him; even if they didn't know who he was exactly. Which was something Harry really didn't need at the moment; or at any moment really.

So after thanking Merlin for his luck or at least the stroke of luck he was having at the moment, and briefly wondering when said luck was going to turn on him, Harry dragged his aching, now throbbing, body inside the cabin.

Once he was inside Harry immediately began to check around to see if anyone was there, or if there was anything dangerous in the room he was in that could hurt him. After looking around for a bit and after seeing no one, or anything that could harm him Harry promptly lost the battle he had been fighting and passed out into a deep sleep; on the floor using his tattered cloak as a blanket.

Stretching slightly Harry began to wake up. The very second he was fully up Harry remembered where he was and he also remembering how he had sloppily and hastily he had taken in his surrounding before he had passed out. Remembering this Harry barley withheld a wince before he looked around the cabin he had crashed in once more; taking a much closer, and much more detailed, look then he did the night before.

What he saw when he did this caused Harry to be both disgusted and deliriously happy a reaction that felt similar to the one he had about his cell Azkaban. Disgusted because the house was trashed beyond believe. The floor he had been laying on was covered in at least seven inches dust, mold, and slime; not to mention the numerous different bugs crawling through said 'carpeting'. Not only that but there was broken down doors, completely shattered windows, a sinking in roof and waterlogged walls; all of which were actually the positives about the house he was in at the moment.

On the other had he was deliriously happy for two reasons. One because give how out of place, broken down and deserted his surroundings looked meant that very few, if any, people would think to look for him there. And the second reason being, because he was finally free of the hell hole he had been forced into. In Harry's mind no matter how bad his surroundings looked at the moment it was a million times better than what Azkaban had been like. All because he was finally free.

Finally free, that thought echoed in Harry's head repeatedly and caused him to jump up from the spot he had been laying the ground. This same thought also nearly caused him run to the door of the cabin he was hiding in; in fact he was right at the door way about to open and run out of it when he stopped.

What caused Harry stop, just before he could get some much need free running, was the fact that he had recalled something very important right before he ran out the door. What he recalled was the fact that he had just been in Azkaban prison. Surly he looked like hell and on top of that he must, as well as more importantly, he would most likely have people looking for him by now. I mean obviously, at least, someone from the wizarding world must of figured out he had escaped by now; and if they hadn't then Harry honestly didn't know if he should be happy or extremely sad about the state the wizarding work was in.

Nodding his head to himself at this train of thought, and knowing just where it was going, Harry slowly backed away from the door and up back into the room he was in. Before beginning to look around said room for a mirror; knowing he needed to see just how bad the damage was before he could fix it.

When he found one, a broken and dust covered one, Harry looked at himself in the mirror taking in his reflection. Something he never could bring himself to do at Azkaban; despite the mirror there and his plans to use said mirror when he first woken in his cell.

Seeing himself in the mirror, after he cleaned it up a bit that is, Harry could barely hold back the sneer of disgust from forming on his lips as he got a good look at himself. His face was so pale and so unhealthy looking that instead of a normal human like tone his skin his skin actually looked to be a sickly shade grey. Taking this in Harry had to force himself to look away from his skin and direct his objections else were before he did something he would regret; or perhaps not really regret in the long run.

Sadly what he looked at next wasn't much better than his skin. In fact if anything it was worse. What he looked at next was his eyes. Which were completely blood shot and an equally disgusting grey-green color; that made Harry feel physical ill just by looking at. Which was something that almost made Harry want to break down in sobs, seeing as he had started to pride himself in having eyes just like his moms. Well no longer. Harry seriously doubted his mom's eyes had ever looked so broken, betrayed and dead as his eyes did at the moment.

Knowing that if he continued to look at his eyes that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying Harry removed his eyes from the reflection of said eyes and begin to look elsewhere yet again; this time at his hair.

Hair which Harry could say he has never seen look worse than it did at that moment; and that was honestly saying something giving how his hair often looked at his so called family's house. Before, it had looked silky and fell to just above his shoulders in a barley controlled mess, looking wind swept; or as some said looking like a natural and very sexy bed head. Now it was no longer like that, not by a long shot, in fact now it fell past his shoulder in a greasy blood matted tangled mess ; it also seemed to be, from what little color Harry could see through that mess, a greyish color. Grimacing and this and clenching his fingers in a fist so he would not run his finger through the oil mop that now made up his hair Harry continued to study himself in the mirror.

This time taking in the changes that his body had made during his stay at Azkaban prison. Which to him, after he got a good look at his body, was actual one of the worst changes that had happened to him in that hellhole. Though even he would admit that it could have, and if not for the exercise he did do, probably would have been a lot worse.

His body still had some muscles because of the work out he had done in his cell but not nearly enough in Harry's opinion. Because besides those very few muscles Harry had managed to keep there was nothing but skins stretched tightly over bones.

The sight of his body like this caused Harry to shiver slightly because it strongly reminded Harry of the zombies Voldemort had used in the war; before he realized they really weren't worth the magic they cost him that is. The color of his skin and eyes only supported this feeling of being similar to one of Voldemort's zombies, much to Harry's disgust.

This time unable to stop the groan of disgust from leaving his mouth Harry called on his magic; desperately hoping that it had time to recover from the drainage it has received earlier. Harry smirked to himself when he realized yes his magic had recover and now it was thrumming with the need to be used; who was he to deny it. After all it had been trapped for so long and seriously needed to be used after finally being free. At least that was what he was telling himself as he began to cast several wandless spells on himself

The first spell he cast was one that he had seen several others cast on themselves during the war, and one of the many spells Luna had made sure he learnt. It was a spell to clean his body of the mud, grim, blood and salt that was on it. Though it did leave a sort of chalky feel to the user and couldn't replace a real bath; not by a long shot.

The second spell was one that Harry was usually slightly ashamed to know seeing as it was mostly a spell only vain witches took time to learn. But in this case he was pretty grateful for knowing it seeing as these spell did the same thing for his hair as the previous spell did to his body. Now much to Harry's joy his hair fell to about mid back in a black silky wave; having none of the previous filth or knots that it did just seconds before.

The third spell was one that Harry had learnt really quickly; as well as several other verities of it. This spell was a powerful glammer spell that got past most wards and was incredible hard to notice; though it took a lot of power to actually place the spell so many people simply couldn't do said Glammer spell. Harry placed this spell over his eyes and face; using only the basics of said spell so it would even be less noticeable then usually. Using the glammer Harry made it so his face appear tan and his eye seem to be brown instead if the sickly pale, gruesome gray they had been before; only a lot of help, time in the sun, healthy eating and even time itself would be able to fix those.

The forth spell was another glammer spell, on an even high level than the previous one; simply because unlike the one he had just used this one was a layered on. Having layers upon layers of different illusion to make what the glammer spell seem completely real; even to touch to a small degree. This spell gave the illusion that Harry was completely healthy. That he had the body he had before he had been shipped off to Azkaban; a body with no problems what so ever.

While the fifth was one he had learned much earlier, one you could help but learn when you've been around the twins for a long period of time. It was one used to fix and clean his clothing; as well as change their colors to what he wanted. Harry was now wearing, and the simi-proud owner of, a pair of baggy black jeans and a dark brown shirt.

After doing all of these spells, and starting to feel the drain, however slight, on his magic, Harry cast the sixth and final one. Which was a strong notice me not spell; just in case. This done Harry straightened up and walked out the door ready to explore the place he had landed in.

Harry, once he got outside the cabin he had been in, immediately began to look around him; again taking in the sight with a lot more detail then he had in his previous exhausted state. He was searching for anything that could help make his plan go smoother and faster than it already was going.

Luck once more seemed to be on his side, perhaps making up for all the bad luck he had recently suffered through or perhaps preparing him for a bad string of luck that was coming up Harry wasn't sure. But what he did know was that after about thirty minutes of searching Harry had found an old hotel that the people around him didn't seem to notice at all; similar to a certain bar in England. Taking a chance, and going with his gut instinct that had rarely lead him wrong, Harry began to walk over to the hotel. Hoping he was right in thinking this would be the entrance to this places wizarding world; or at least one of the entrances.

Holding his breath Harry slowly entered the building; praying that the good luck that he had been having for the last day or so held out. Once he was all the way in the building Harry immediately let go of that breath that he had been holding and opened the eyes, eyes he didn't even know he had closed in the first place. Doing this caused Harry to notice all the other people in the building; all of which looked to be wizards or witches of some sort.

Grinning to himself, mainly because no one seemed take any notice to his entrance. Harry looked around to see if any one seemed to be in charge of this place; like Tom had been in the leaky cauldron. By doing this Harry was able to see that there actually was someone in charge of this place; or at least it looked like someone was in charge of this place. Seeing this Harry walked over to where that person was; taking in all the details about said person as he did so.

What he saw was what it looked to be a woman, around forty years old with graying brown hair as well as violet eyes. She was not tall but neither was she short she looked to be around what could be considered average height with a semi athletic build. Though Harry did notice that the stance and confidence she gave of made her look a lot taller and stronger then she actually was.

All of this together caused Harry smiled slightly to himself, liking the woman in front of him for some reason. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time and getting a strong gut feeling that he need to do something quickly Harry gathered himself together before walking over to her; his stance showing no fear or hesitation as he did so.

"Hello I'm a visitor here and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the nearest bank around here; I would be extremely grateful if you would." This was said in the politest tone Harry could muster with a charming smile on his face. Which seemed to work, though not quite the way he thought it would, if the amused smile the woman was giving Harry meant anything. A smile that got even bigger as she answered Harry. Her tone showing just how amused, and slightly flattered, she was as she did so.

"Why you sure are a little sweet talker aren't you?" Here the woman gave a lightly blushing Harry a knowing, if slightly teasing, grin before continuing on.

"So your new in town are you are you? Well, let me be the first to tell you welcome to Greenland and I hope you seriously enjoy your stay; we could use some wizards with you manners around her. And since I'm sure you want to get to the actual market of this place let me also be the first to inform you that the entrance to the wizarding world is through the back door. Don't worry, like any other entrance to the wizarding world it only lets those that have magic to enter through it; unless they are accompanied by another willing magical being that is." Here Harry was given a slightly larger grin. One that Harry found himself unconsciously returning as he continued to listen to the woman in front of him continue to give him the information he needed.

"Once you go through that door all you have to do is go straight passed all the stores until you see a large white building. It's the largest one in the alley, and really stands out by a good deal; it's nearly impossible to miss. Most of the wizarding banks are. Anyway I hope that helps you sweet cheeks." Hearing this Harry nodded his head to the lady before quickly walking to the back door. The light blush from before back and staining his cheeks as he did so.

Harry knowing he had already spent a good deal of unneeded time getting his information and getting the feeling he was starting to push his luck begin to speed up his walk. Knowing that he needed to get out of there and get everything he need; quickly. Because as strangely good as his luck had been lately Harry knew it wouldn't stay like that for long; in never did.

Harry once he opened the back door of the hotel, which he did as quickly as he could without running or seeming rude, he found himself in a town that looked nothing like Diagon Ally. Which had Harry absentmindedly thinking whatever gods there were because Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to take a place exactly like the one he had taken his sister to so many times before.

This new wizarding district was different from Diagon Ally in many ways; it was almost is opposite in fact. For one it was a lot, a lot smaller, then Diagon ally had ever been; a lot cleaner as well for that matter. Not only that but in Harry's eyes it looked much more modern compared to the other Ally; hell there were iPods and laptops that ran off magic for sell at the store about four feet away from him.

Seeing these electronics Harry would freely admit that they made him incredible curious. But at the same time he knew that he didn't have a lot of time to be curious about them. So, after promising himself that he would find out more about them later, Harry began to look out for the bank the lady said was around here.

Only to blush a very telling red when he saw that said bank was directly in front of him; quiet impossible to miss just as the lady had said. Coughing loudly to get rid himself of some of the embarrassment he was feeling Harry walked towards the bank; getting the feeling that someone was laughing at him the entire way there.

Once he was in the bank Harry quickly noticed, that like the area outside said bank, though unlike how the outside of the bank itself looked, it was nothing like the bank in England. In fact, the only thing the similar between the banks, besides who the building itself looked, was that this one was also run by goblins. Besides that though everything was different; take for example the computers that one of goblins was currently working on.

Shaking his head and promising once again to think about the differences later. As well as get some of those electronics for himself, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to one of the goblins at the front desks. As soon as he was at the front desk the goblin looked up at him and in an almost neutral sounding tone asked Harry.

"May I help you?" Hearing this Harry had to quickly reminded himself that goblins could care less about what the ministry said or about the fact he was an escaped convict. In fact as long as they got their money they didn't care if you were the bloody dark lord. Knowing this and knowing he honestly need somethings in his vaults Harry, in a polite but neutral tone, answered the goblin question; repeating the reminder of the goblins uncaring nature in his head repeatedly as he did so.

"Yes I would like to take money out of my accounts, and to be able to talk to the manager of said accounts…in private if it is allowed." The goblin hearing this looked up at Harry, a startled look on his face, before he told the slightly nervous boy in front of him; his tone losing his neutral tone as curiously, as well as a bit of hostility, over took it.

"First, tell me the name of your account and why you would like to speak to the manager in the first place. But let me warn you, you will only meet the manager if you reasons are good enough. If you reasons aren't good enough you can forget all about meeting the manager and being a wizard demanding to meet the manager isn't a good enough reason; in fact that just will get you kicked out." Hearing this, and realizing that there was no way around it, Harry reluctantly answered.

"The name of the account I want to go to is the Potter- Black account and I am Harry James Potter-Black. I would like to talk to you manager about me being unjustly put in Azkaban Prison, without a trail might I add….or any crimes for that matter. That, along with my need to just get away from the whole wizarding world as a whole all together…. or at least get away from the wizarding world in England as well as any of the allies to England's wizarding world is my reason why." Rising his eyebrow after hearing this, his early hostility gone, the goblin at the front desk nodded to a now stoic looking Harry before pushing a button on his desk. While doing this the goblin told Harry; his tone back to its earlier neutral tone that it had been when Harry had first arrived.

"The Bank manager is straight through those double doors over there; the ones right by the silver and gold dragon sculpture. I have alerted him to the fact he will be seeing you soon. So you might want to get there quickly and not leave him waiting long for you; he really wouldn't like that. After all time is money." As he said this, the goblin pointed to his left showing Harry exactly which the double doors he was talking about.

Seeing this, and knowing that the goblin at the front desk was right about not wanting to leave the manager waiting especially since he wanted his help, Harry speed walked over to the double doors. Once he was at those doors Harry very cautiously opened them, getting a strong feeling that those silver and gold dragon statue where for more than decorations as he did so, before walking through said doors.

Harry, despite the fact he knew he should have expected it, found himself jumping slightly when the door automatically slammed shut behind him. This anxious feeling grew as the lights around him began to flicker on, by themselves, as he walked passed them.

Why he was feeling this Harry had no idea. Perhaps it was because he knew he needed the goblins help. Or perhaps it was because Harry was starting to really get the feeling that all the good luck he had been getting was going to come and bit him in the ass really soon. Whatever the reason had Harry on edge cause his nerve to real start to act up.

Harry, despite his earlier scare with the doors and the lights, and the jumpiness he was continuing to feel, continued walking down the hall; trying to cool his overacting imagination down as he did so.

Harry keep on walking until he reached a large metal door at the end of the long, now lite, hallway; a door which had the word manger on a golden plate on top of it. Seeing this Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently waited for an answer. Which he received when an old, but wise and stern, sounding voice called out from behind said door.

"Come in."

As soon as that was said Harry swiftly opened the door and walked in; recalling the warning he had gotten earlier about not keeping the manger waiting. That and Harry was really starting to get the gut feeling that he needed to get out of the bank as soon as possible; which was probably the reason for his earlier apprehensiveness.

Harry once he walked into the manager's room he couldn't help but immediately noticed the goblin behind the large desk; which was in the center of the room surrounded by different types of weapons. This goblin was unlike those that were in the front of the bank; in fact it was unlike any other goblin Harry had ever seen. He, because Harry was all but positive that the goblin in front of his was male, was about twice as large as any goblin Harry had ever seen and about three or four times more muscular then them as well. Which was saying something as the goblins Harry was used to seeing where already pretty muscular themselves; being from a species that prided itself on being strong warriors.

Pushing back the small, or not so small, amount of instinctual fear he got upon seeing the manager Harry walked up to the desk and politely uttered.

"Excuse me; I would like to talk to you about the Potter-Black account. In England I was told that if I wanted to access it any further then I already had I would have to speak to the manager of whatever bank I was in; that it was only by speaking to the manger would I be able to have any access to my accounts. I was told this because I had changed my vaults from being accessed with keys to being accessed with passwords instead…" The manager looked up with a serious look in his eyes, as Harry trialed off from what he had been saying as if he was unsure as to what he should say next, before smirking at Harry and saying in an extremely deep scratchy voice; sounding similar to two large boulders rubbing together as he talked.

"Then tell me Mister Potter-Black, if that is who you really are, what is the supposed Passwords needed to open the Potter-Black account. Be warned if you are wrong there will be some dire consequences" This was said with a nasty smirk as if just daring Harry to get the passwords wrong. Seeing the smirk Harry couldn't help but swallow deeply before telling the manager; in an as steady tone as he could manage at the moment.

"I have two passwords; or rather I have two sayings for my password. The first is, 'there is no pure light or pure dark, no pure good or no pure evil; only a million shades of grey and intent' and the second one is 'One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.' "Harry then looked at the manager who simply nodded at Harry; showing Harry without using any words that those were the necessary passwords.

The manager, now seeing that the person in front of him was indeed the Potter and Black Lord, or at least someone who had permission from said Lord, handed Harry a set of dark black scrolls that had previously been under his desk; before telling Harry.

"When you get back to the main part of the bank give these papers to one of the goblins at the front desk; preferably the one who sent you back here to begin with. He'll know just what to do with them." Harry nodded his head in thanks when he heard this, before quickly taking the papers from the goblins hands and leaving. Closing the door as silently as he could behind him as he did so, quiet eager to leave and get thing done with, but not wanting to seem rude about it at the same time. Once he was out of the manager's office Harry headed back to the front of the bank to do as the manger had told him to; knowing that he really had no choice in the matter but to listen.

After Harry handed the goblin at the front desk, the same one who had directed him to the manager in the first place, the oddly colored scroll, and after the goblin open it and read it, Harry found himself quickly being lead to a cart. A cart which Harry found would be taking him to his main vault.

After harry was in the cart he found a bag being shoved in to his hands without any warning. After a couple of quick question Harry was shortly told that the bag he had been given belonged to him anyway and that it had a bottomless charm on it. Realizing he would be needed it Harry held on to the bag tightly; thankful that the goblins had decided to give it to him in the first place. Even if they did say it belonged to him.

Unconsciously keeping a tight hold of the pouch he had been given Harry watched as the goblin, who had pushed said pouch on him to begin with, enter the cart with him. As soon as the goblin was completely seated in the cart the goblin, who name Harry still did not know, quickly set off. Making the cart move at a very fast, almost blurring, pace; as they headed down toward the main Potter-Black vault.

With the speed the cart was going at it wasn't even five minutes after entering the cart that Harry found himself looking up at his main vault's massive onyx doors; which had numerous golden runes inscribed in it. Seeing all of those runes Harry couldn't help but remember when he had first joined the Potter family with the Black family vaults together.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was currently sitting in his room at the Dursley's residence; a place he would never willingly call home. At the moment he was staring out the window of his room, completely bored out of his mind. As if so happens Harry's so called loving family had gone out for lunch that day, after his oh so loving uncle had threaten him with a beating if he even dared stepped a foot out of his room of course, and they had left him in there with absolutely nothing to do. Well nothing to do but think of the things he would have done different if given half a chance or wonder how things would have turned out if he had done things differently._

_Sighing and shaking his head to clear it from such thoughts, knowing that thinking like that would lead down paths he seriously didn't want to go down, Harry continued to look out the window. Only to blink in shock and disbelieve when he saw a group of owls flying towards his window. After all he had been told pacifically by the headmaster that no one was going to contact him at all this summer; much to his disgruntlement. Seeing this Harry quickly opened up his window to let said owls in; feeling immense grateful that someone cared enough about him to go against Dumbldore's orders as he did so._

_As soon as his window was open four owls came flying into his room; one of which Harry noticed immediately was his owl Hedwig. The other three owls though Harry had no idea whose they were, where they had even came from or why they had come there in the first place. But seeing that all of them had letters attached to their legs Harry cautiously started untying them; starting with the letter on Hedwig's leg. _

_Taking special care to make sure that none of them meant him harm or was a Porkey as he did so. Though if what Dumbledore told him was correct nothing that meant him harm was supposed to be allowed with in the wards surrounding the Dursley house. But at the same time Harry would rather not take any chances; seeing as his definition of harm seemed to be radically different then Dumbledore's._

_Once Harry had all the letters untied and all the other owls, besides Hedwig, had left; after being both feed and watered of course. Harry started opening the letters he had received. Beginning with the one he had gotten from Hedwig. _

_Which turns out was from Luna, who Harry had become good friend with when she helped him, when he had been in a bit of a tight spot with both Ron and Hermione. Smiling slightly at the memory of what had happened Harry began to read the letter in his hand._

_Hello Harry_

_How are you this fine morning? Are the Fuzzlepuffles still bothering you; like they were at the end of the year? I seriously hope not as I have found that they can be dreadfully mean at times. Anyway Daddy and I are having lots of fun this summer. We are currently searching for all those interesting creatures I told you about; the ones you seemed so interested in. I hope we can find some soon; it would make daddy really happy if we did._

_Oh and Harry the Snoozers have told me that you will be getting some very bad news really soon. Please try not to take it too hard, as not everyone is like they are and some of them truly care deeply for you. I am one of them._

_So Harry, try to think of all the others that care for you and like I wrote just a little earlier don't take it too hard. Because if you do those Fluzzepuffles I warned you about will surly come back in swarms and that a real bad thing for you they just use you up until you're all dry I don't want to see that happen to you Harry. I want to see you happy; like you have made me dear brother._

_Your loving sister in all but blood_

_Luna Lovegood._

_Harry after finished reading this he couldn't help but shake his head and wonder about his sister. At times it really seemed like she could see into the future; even though she assured him that she was no seer. Though at the same time Harry could honestly say, that he wouldn't have her any other way; that she wouldn't be the wonderful Luna he knew and loved if she was any other way._

_As he thought this Harry placed down Luna's letter down and picked up the one beside it; it was his Hogwarts letter and it had his Owl results in it. Which he had taken at the Ministry a year earlier than most and had also taken a couple of extra classes he hadn't been in as well; something his 'friends ' and a certain head master didn't know about until much later. Much to Hermione displease, (As well as Dumbldore's but Harry doesn't know that yet.) seeing as when she had found out it had been much too late for her to do the same thing; at least that is what Harry thought she had been upset about. Eager to see what his grades where Harry quickly tore open the letter._

_**Harry James Potter, Owl results**__._

_**O-Outstanding E- exceeds expectations A- Acceptable P-Poor T-Troll**_

_**O=3 Owls**_

_**E=2 Owls**_

_**A=1 0wl**_

_**P=1/2 Owls**_

_**T= 0 Owls**_

_**Potion**_

_Written- E_

_Practical-O_

_Over all- O_

_**Charms**_

_Written-O_

_Practical-O_

_Over all-O_

_**History of Magic**_

_Written-P_

_Over all- P_

_**Herbology**_

_Written-A_

_Practical-E_

_Over all-E_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_Written-E_

_Practical-O_

_Over all -O_

_**Divination**_

_Written-P_

_Practical-P_

_Over all- P_

_**Astronomy**_

_Written-A_

_Practical-A_

_Over all-A_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_Written-O_

_Practical-O+_

_Over all- O+_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Witten- E_

_Practical-O_

_Over all- O_

_You have also chosen to take OWLs in classes that were not available in you School, or if so they are classes that you have chosen not to take in said school, here are your results. Please remember that you have chosen to take these OWLS at your own risk and the Ministry is not responsible for anything that may or may not happen with the results._

_**Healing**_

_Written-E_

_Practical-E_

_Overall-E_

_**Runes**_

_Written-A_

_Practical-O_

_Overall-E_

_**Strategy**_

_Written-A_

_Practical-E_

_Overall-A_

_**Magical Music**_

_Written-A_

_Practical-E_

_Overall-E_

_**Magical Art**_

_Written-E_

_Practical-O_

_Overall-O_

_**Magical weapon using and forging**_

_Written-O_

_Practical-O_

_Overall-O_

_Congratulations you have earned 35 OWLS and have scored the highest in Defense against the Dark Arts in over fifty years; which in itself has earned you an extra OWL. You have also earned the most owls in the last fifteen years beating out a one Severus Snape with his score of 30 OWLS. We hope that you will do the Ministry proud in the future and keep up the great work. Please enjoy the remainder of you summer and think of working for the Ministry in the future as we could use people like you working for us._

_Harry after seeing the results couldn't stop himself doing a small jig of happiness and be immensely grateful that he had decided to take those extra classes because they had really brought his owls up. _

_He also, after seeing these results, couldn't help but think back to when he had heard Percy's results and how they were supposed to be really amazing results. Well as Harry found out there were amazing results. Some of the best you could get if you were only doing the Basics, took the OWLs on time, stuck in inside the box, and only took England Ministry approved class; all of which Percy, as well as the Weasley's as a family, did. None of which is what Harry had done; which is what earned him the OWLS he did receive. _

_Once Harry stopped doing his happy jig, a jig that had got down right ridiculous when he had pictured the look on Hermione's face when she saw his results. Harry picking up the next letter in his pile of letters; only to frown in confusion when he saw it was a letter from Gringott's Bank. Wondering why they were writing him now of all times, when he had never received a letter from them before, Harry slowly opened the letter and read it._

_Mr. Harrison James Potter._

_We have been trying to get into contact with you for the last couple of years, but something or someone has been blocking you from getting our letters. Until now that is, we have made sure this letter would reach you no matter where you were. So that we can finally go over some very important detail concerning your account with us. Information that we should have been able to go over with you years ago._

_We also understand that you may not have a way of getting to our banks so with in this letter we have attached a portkey. One that will activate when the password is spoken. The Password to activate the portkey is 'Money talks'_

_We hope to see you soon_

_Gringott's bank._

_Eyes wide in both surprise and rage, the earlier joy over his owl results long gone, Harry quickly reread the letter in his hand. Hoping that for some reason he had read it wrong and what he thought had happened really hadn't happed; sadly Harry found out that he had read it right the first time. Meaning that someone was keeping both his mail, and most likely other important information, from him._

_When Harry realized this he had nearly activate the portkey the goblins had given him on the spot. So that he could find out what had been kept from him. In fact the only thing that stopped him from doing so, at that moment, was the reminder of the last letter he still had sitting on his bed. Even then that was just by barely._

_Looking at the letter, and seeing the familiar cursive writing on the envelope, Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly what the letter was about and that he wouldn't like it. In fact he was highly tempted to just grab the Porkey and pretend that he had never gotten said letter. But he knew he couldn't, that somehow not opening the letter would turn out worse for him then opening it._

_So with a groan and with great reluctance Harry reached down for the last letter on his bed. Once he had it Harry slowly began to open it; resisting the urge to tear it the entire time. It was Dumbldore letter and Harry wasn't eager in the least bit to see what he had written._

_Harry, my boy_

_(Reading this Harry's lip curled into a silent snarl, he wasn't his boy; never would be. Not ever again.)_

_I am just writing you to remind you that, no matter what you do, you cannot, simply cannot, leave your aunt's house this summer. The death eaters have been more active now than they ever have been in the last couple of years. I am completely positive that you don't want another unfortunate death to occur because of recklessness._

_So again for your safety, and the safety of those around you, please stay within the protections that the blood wards around your aunt's house provide. Don't go running off, or answer any strange mail that you may receive. _

_Though I feel that I should add that you shouldn't be receiving any mail from anyone including your friends. This is because I order no one to write to you; though I am sure you already know this. But just in case, I am wrong about this and you have received mail, do not open it; or any other you may receive. We can open them together at a later time; after I check to make sure that there are no curses or misleading information in any them of course; wouldn't want you to go rushing off on another misguided information again now would we. Someone else could suffer if that happened,_

_Now I know this might anger you a bit Harry but please remember that this is for your own safety; as well as the safety of millions of other that will be at risk if anything should happen to you my boy. Remember I am doing all of this for the greater good; my dear boy._

_See you at Hogwarts_

_Headmaster Dumbldore._

_Harry after reading Dumbldore's letter was left trembling with an untold amount of pure fury at all the unsubtly hint and downright accusations in the letter. Without even knowing it Harry had said letter in his hands and was balled up in a white knuckled grip. Seeing this, and getting a good deal of satisfaction because of it, Harry threw the thrashed letter against the nearby wall; all the while wishing desperately that he could burn it to ashes with his glare. Immediately after he did this Harry angrily marched over and grabbed the Gringott's letter off of his bed. Then before he could even attempt to second guess himself, growled out in a determined loud clear tone._

_"Money talks!" Harry as soon as he said this felt a quick, strong if slightly painful tug on his gut before he felt himself being pulled off to somewhere as the portkey took effect. As he felt this Harry suddenly recalled that he really hated Porkey. Then before he could even react, let along get used to the tugging feeling at his gut, Harry felt himself falling to the ground as the portkey came to a very sudden stop._

_Groaning slightly from the fall, and the landing that said fall had caused, Harry pulled himself up from the ground before starting to look around; He was in Gringotts bank. Seeing this, and having no other idea as to what to do, Harry walked over to the front desk and told the Goblin there._

_"Ummm…Excuse me, I was sent a letter this morning telling me that there something's about my vault that the bank would like to talk to me about." As Harry said this he handed the letter he had received earlier to the goblin at the front desk. The goblin after reading the letter turned towards Harry before gesturing to a solid golden door off to the side; while saying._

_"Sir, please go through that door there. It is the manger's room and he would like to talk to you about certain things dealing with your accounts." Harry after hearing this nodded his head in thanks to the goblin before quickly heading towards the door he had been gestured to._

_Once Harry reached the door he found himself slowly nervously licking his lips before reaching over and grasped the door knob so that he could open it. Only for the door to open by itself, before Harry could do anything to open it. As the door did this a deep rough sounding voice boomed out to him from within the room behind said door; sounding similar to rumbling thunder as it called out._

_"Come in Mister Potter." This caused Harry to jump slightly in fear. Not liking this reaction Harry gathered up his courage, straightened up his spine and began to walk through the door; determined not to show any of the fear he had been feeling earlier._

_As soon as Harry went through the open door in front of him, he immediately noticed that there was a group of goblins sitting at a large wooden desk with stacks of papers in front of them. Wondering what it was about and just why he was there now of all times Harry tried to keep his voice calm as he asked; for the most part it seemed he managed to keep the nervousness he was feeling from showing in his voice as he spoke._

_"Excuse me but I was told to come back here to discuss something about my account…I got a letter about earlier as well." Harry after saying this was given a quick, short, nod and was gestured to take a seat. Once Harry had taken his seat, what seemed to be the head goblin of the group, or at least what appeared to be the oldest one, began to speak; in the same voice thundering voice that had commanded him to enter earlier._

_"Mister Potter like the letter said we have been trying to contact you for some time concerning your accounts. It has come to our attention that some, if not most, of the withdraws that have been made from your accounts have been done so without any of your knowledge; let alone consent. It has also been made known to us that both your parent's will and Sirius Black's will have been ignored. It is fortunate we were able to get a hold of you now. For if we hadn't gotten in contact with you at the time we did then your fortune and everything else you would gain from the wills all would have been forfeited; to your magical guardian of all things." Harry after hearing all of this was trembling with suppressed rage and his magic was literally pouring off of him because of this rage. He had a very good idea just why he hadn't gotten any information, and just who would have gained form his lack of knowledge and it made his blood boil with rage. But it was in shockingly calm, though extremely bone chilling tone, that he asked his next questions in._

_"Do you have both of their wills? If so I would really like to see both of them… please. Also if you don't mind, could you tell me just who has been in my account without my permission and please tell me just who is my magical guardian…I already got a feeling I know exactly who it is but I want to make sure none the less; so can be accused of rushed judgment or anything" The goblins slightly frightened at the young man in front of them (which should really say something about how scary Harry was being at the moment seeing as Goblins don't scare easily.) quickly began to answer his questions._

_"We have both of their wills right here with us. We had a feeling that you would like to see them; immediately. They are yours to do whatever you want with them; as long as you don't attempt to change or destroy anything about them. So whenever you want to see them, to activate and allow others to see them, you can." Here the Goblin gave Harry a look, that if on anyone else would have seemed a bit nervous, before continuing._

"_As for who has been in your vaults…we at Grinngotts have always kept a list of everyone who had entered someone's vault; as a matter of security. Your vaults have been, and will always, be included in this. We have also, on top of keeping a list who goes in what vault, have added on to said list to put what they have taken out as well; if they have taken anything out that is." Here the goblin cleared his throat slightly and shuffled so papers before continuing._

"_Like I mentioned a little earlier we do this for all of our customers. Just in case something like what appears to of happened you happens to them. As for whom your magical guardian is, which I should inform you that you should already know, it is Albus Dumbldore; Headmaster to your school." This last bit seemed to be the last straw, in the very thin string, holding Harry's temper back. A fact the front goblin at the table seemed to know was going to happen before it did, seeing as he had taken a good step back, joining the other goblins at the table as he did so, before mentioning the name he did. _

_Because the very moment after he heard Dumbldore's name Harry's temper exploded and so did many of the things nearby him. It was after seeing this things explode that Harry froze. He knew he had to stop doing what he was doing and had to stop soon; it wasn't helping with anything. So with that in mind Harry started to pull back his magic and began to reel in his temper; for the time being at least. Before turning back to the goblins, who had quickly fixed everything his magic had broken, and in a slightly strained voice asked them; his tone almost sounding like a hiss as he did so._

_"May I see both of the wills, as well as the list of those that have been in my accounts… please?" The goblins seeing that Harry was trying to calm himself down, and that he had pulled all him magic back in this attempt, decided to give him what he asked for immediately, no questions asked; least they set him off again. _

_Once Harry had all three scrolls in his hands, two wills and the list of withdrawals from his accounts, Harry slowly began to open them; starting with the one that belonged to his parents._

_**Will of James Harrison Potter and Lily Rena Evans-Potter**_

_**(Written by Prongs prankster extraordinary and most handsome of the Marauders.)**_

_**We being sound of mind and body leave the following to:**_

_**To Remus J Lupin- aka Moony, Our dear good friend, and brother in all but blood. We leave you 10,000 galleons to help you in your times of need; and seeing as we are dead you have no way of refusing or giving it back. Along with that we leave you the cottage in France, the one you loved so much, for a quick getaway when you need it. We also leave you our share in Quality potions, a nice little potion shop in Diagon Alley, so that you can get the potions you need free of charge; that way you don't have to ask any certain greasy potion masters we all love to hate for your potions.**_

_**To Sirius M Black- Aka Padfoot, Our friend and brother in everything, even blood. We leave you 6000 galleons. Not that you really need any more money but it is still yours to do with what you want. We also leave you our manor in New York State, the one that is unplottable, so you can get away when you need to; especially from all those girls you seem to take such great enjoyment out of angering. Along with that we leave you our shares in Brooms R Us; so that you can fly when or where every, you want. We also leave you our most important treasure and ask that you teach him everything he needs to learn; like pranking and flying. (Just make sure to be able to Run when either MInne or Lily flower find out.)**_

_**To Peter Pettigrew- Aka Wormtail, our dear friend. If you aren't the one responsible for our death, by handing us over to the dark lord, we leave you 7,000 galleons, have lots of fun with it. We also give you the cottage in America that you seemed to adore so much. Along with that we also want you to have a small portion of our Magical animal farm in England; seeing as you always seemed to care for the smaller creatures there with such tenderness. But if you are responsible for our death you traitor, you get nothing except for the promise that we will be waiting for you when your miserable life ends and we can assure you that it will not be a pleasant visit. Also know the longer you keep us waiting the long we have to think of you punishment. I hope you remember that my little Lily flower and I can get really creative given the right circumstance; just think on that.**_

_**To Alice and Frank Longbottom- Our dear friends and the Godmother to our son. We are sorry we didn't get a chance to see you before our deaths. But we would really like for you to have 5,000 galleons and our house in Texas; we now how much you guys and your son loved it. Especially seeing as it was also home to our more exotic greenhouses and Alice always seemed to have a magical touch when it came to plants. Also we hope that our son and yours can grow up to be great friends or even brothers; like our family has been for the last several generations.**_

_**Clair Lovegood and family- you and your unique way of viewing things have always left use feeling lighter hearted and curious. We adore the way you see the world and know that someday you will find those creatures you speak so dearly of. Don't change and don't let anyone else's opinion of you change who you are. We leave you a copy of every creature book we have as well as an open invitation to all of our house all over the world so you have a place to stay when you our out exploring. We also hope that your future children and ours can have as close as relationship as we had.**_

_**To Amelia Bones- our friend and our fiery boss; we both love and respect you. You aren't afraid to do what is needed to be done, nor to smack us in the back of the head when we're being idiots; which you mostly did daily to James. For just that alone, we would like to give you 2,000 galleons and our summer home in Hawaii; the one that we took you to just before we went in to hiding. We think you know what to do with it and we hope that it comes in handy for the war; or for anything else that you might have planned with it.**_

_**To the Weasley Family- The family that welcomed us with open arms when they didn't even know us all that well. Our comrades in these battles and the people we are happy to call our friends. We would like you to have 5,000 galleons to help with you family and all your lovely children. As well as the deed to one of our larger house; right outside Hogsmaid. Please know that this is not charity, it is a gift to a good set of friends who have helped up in our times of need; even when it was them themselves that actually needed help.**_

_**To Albus Dumbldore-our mentor who tries so hard to do things for the greater good he sometimes forgets. We would like for you to have 2000 galleons, as well as a bit of advice that we have over the years, especially most recently, found fits you. The advice is this, hell was said to have been paved with good intentions. So be careful with just whose life you play with because some day you may take it too far and the person's whose life you're playing with 'for the greater good' will lash out and destroy all of your carefully laid out plans; leaving you in nothing but ruins as he or she does so.**_

_**Harry James Potter- our son, our pride and our joy. We leave you everything else to you. All the houses we own, all the books, though we ask you to let moony see them as well cause we all know how much he loves to read, all of our money and all the titles that come with being Lord Potter. Just remember son we love you with all our hearts and nothing you do will every change that; because Harry you are our baby boy and we will support you through everything. Don't let anyone tell you any differently because they are dead wrong.**_

_**List of Guardian for our son Harry James Potter**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Alice Longbottom **_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Claire Lovegood**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**Augusta Longbottom**_

_**Under no circumstances, no circumstances what so ever, is Harry to go to Lily's sister, Petunia. Because of her and her new husbands hatred of anything abnormal; including magic. If Harry would be sent to live there, there is little doubt in our minds that he would be abused by them; or even possible killed. So he is to never even meet them and their stubborn pig head ways.**_

_**P.S If we are dead before we can update this will then it is because of our secret keeper Peter; whom we changed from Sirius at the last minute.**_

_**Witness of will:**_

_**Albus Dumbldore**_

_**And seconded by Molly Weasley**_

_Harry after reading this had to sit down and breathe deeply through his nose for a while. So that he wouldn't lose his temper once again, and start blowing up things. Not to mention he also did this so that he wouldn't start screaming at the top of his lungs about the injustice of it all._

_As he did this Harry noticed that even after ten minutes of steady breathing, and a calming potions supplied to him by one of the goblins, his hands were still shaking slightly in rage as he picked up the next scroll. The one that was containing Sirius's will. Knowing that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but wanting to know what the hell was going on all the same, Harry began reading the new will in his hand. Hoping that he would be able to keep the little control he had left over his temper as he did so._

_**The will of Sirius M Black**_

_**Being sound of mind and body, shut it Moony, I leave the following to:**_

_**To Remus J Lupin- Moony My pack mate, my friend, and my brother in all but blood. Seeing as I am dead and I seriously hope that I went out in a flaming glory like I wanted to. I leave you 6,000 galleons, the HQ of the burning birds. On that note, please do me a favor and burn it to the ground; portraits and all. The house in France you used to love visiting so much when we were in school and all of the books in the Black library; which you have to share with Harry. Which is something I know you don't mind; just please make sure to keep the attacking ones away from him… and from you for that matter.**_

_**Fred and George Weasley - My fellow pranksters and chaos causers. I leave you 2000 gallons which I want you to use to keep people laughing and the pranks flowing. Do me a favor and get Harry to help you so that he can finally understand the joys of pranking. I'm sure he will be great at it, given who is father was and how wickedly creative he can get given the opportunity. This is my last wish as Padfoot aka Hogwarts finest sex god.**_

_**.**_

_**Molly and Arthur Weasley - I think it's a bit odd how you act around Harry when he is around you and how you react to things when he isn't. I also think that it is extremely unusual how things just seemed to have happen around you like they did. But at the same time I have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt; even if I am not sure you deserve it. Mainly because, Harry seems to trust you so much, and seems to think of you as family. So Because of this I have decided to leave you 4000 galloens; use it well and help your family with it. Though let it be known if you in any shape or form hurt Harry, on purpose that is, I will find some way to come back and haunt you till your dying day.**_

_**Ronald Weasley - I think you have some major jealousy problems and need some serious anger management; which you should be forced to undergo immediately. But Harry, for some strange reason, seems to think of you as a friend, a best friend even, so I will leave you 1000 galloens and a bit of advice that I think you desperately need. My advice is this. I'm sure Harry would give up all the money he has, all the fame he has, to have his parents back; for even just one minute. So you should be grateful that your family is all alive and can be with you when you need them there; unlike so many other children out there. Please realize just what you have before you lose it in some way.**_

_**Hermione Ganger- I don't know you as well as I do some of the others, as well as I probably should. But I do know you enough that I know that you put way too much faith in authorities or adult figures; not to mention that you like books way too much to be considered healthy. I think you need to take your head out of your books for once and face reality before it comes up and bits you in the ass. But Harry doesn't seem to think so and like Ron conceders you a good friend. So I want you to have 1000 Galleons and like Ronald a bit advice as well. Not everything an adult says is correct and not all that you read in books is true. Remember it is the victors that write the history and they don't always write the truth. They write it as they want it to sound; with themselves on the side of the right.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore - I think you are too used to playing chess and getting things the way that you want. Because to me it now seems like you are now playing with people's lives as if they themselves were chess pieces; giving no care to who you hurt during the process. But for the old man I used to know and used to respect I leave you 4000 galleons and the hope that you go back to the way you had been before all of this shit happened. Please, do this before you do something you might not get the chance to regret. By that I mean you play with the life of someone and that someone strikes back hard leaving you, and you live, in nothing but shambles. That will happen old man if you don't stop playing with people the way you are.**_

_**Andromeda Tonks- You are one of the only family members that I have that I still want to call family. More importantly you are one of the few that ever got, and still has, my respect. I want you know that I have reinstated you into the family. Have given you all of the money you should have gotten in the first place. As well has left you several different houses that I feel that you would love to have. I only have one thing to ask of you in return. Please, as the little cousin you used to play with when we were both younger, I ask you to help take care of my godson. He seriously needs to have some kind of family love in his life. Seeing as I get the feeling that he isn't getting enough, true family love, as it is.**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks- haha you can't stop me from saying your full name. Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nympy Nymp Nymphadora okay enough of that. I better stop before you curse the goblin reading this and get into a lot of trouble. Wouldn't want that now would I. Now little cousin hears what I got to say, and leave to you. First go over and hit that old wolf for me would you. Maybe you can knock some sense into him and make him see just what he has in front of him? Like say you... Second, like you mother, I have placed you back into the Black family, and gifted you with everything you should have had growing up. Finally like your mother I ask you to help Harry. I get the feeling the two of you, if given the chance, would get along like a house on fire.**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy- First let be the first to say you have changed, and not for the better. What happened to one of the few members of my family that I got along with? Did your dear, and please hear the sarcasm in that, husband change you that much? Why did you marry THAT in the first place; I thought you hated people like HIM? If it was by force I offer an annulment and the full support of the Black family. IF it was by choice, know that I am sorry, and draw all ties with the Black family away from you.**_

_**Draco Malfoy- My dear nephew. Even though I have never actually met you I have heard a lot about you, from several different people, and hardly any of it positive. It seems you are just like that father of yours. Trust me when I say that, that isn't a complement in any way shape or form. But I can take a guess and say that you most likely don't give a damn about what I have to say. So I should just get on with it right? Well Okay, I know that you are expecting the Black heir ship and eventually the title lord Black. Don't. I have passed that title to someone else, someone I feel is way more deserving of it. Hopefully you haven't gotten on his bad side...which I seriously doubt.**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange.-My oh so loving cousin...what wrong person, wrong family. For a second I forgot that MY actual blood family didn't give a damn about me. Sorry about that. My cold blooded, frozen heart crazy ass phycho bitch cousin...that better? I am guessing you are wondering why the hell I have called you hear when I swore that I would never speak to you again even on my death bed? Well it is simple... I just wanted you to know. I hear by disown you from the family of Blacks; may you never darken its door again. OH and if you actually came and aren't hearing this second hand; like I know you most likely are. I have gotten the Goblins an arrest warrant for you, to a little dreary place called Azkaban. My old cell in fact...I may have left you a gift or two in there.**_

_**Harry Potter- My sweet godson, and the boy who was like my own son to me. I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend much time with you; hardly any time in fact. But I do love you like a son and I have since you were first brought home by Lily and James. Because of that I have decided to name you my heir and to leave you everything else; including what the rest of those who are now claiming to be my kin will get. Anyway cub, please take care of Moony; and the same goes for you Moony take care of our cub.**_

_**Oh and to put a stop to Dumbles little plans, and trust me Harry he has a whole list of plans concerning you, I have gotten you Harry James Potter and now Black emancipated.**_

_**Signing off Padfoot, god's gift to man and woman.**_

_Smirking at the emancipated part and laughing at the last part, because it sounded so much like something Sirius would of said, Harry placed down the will. Tears he hadn't been able to shed for his parents will flowing down his face; as the emotions he had tried his best to repress got the best of him._

_Though through the tears Harry couldn't help but want to know what Sirius and his parents meant by what they had said to Dumbldore in their wills. Sure he didn't trust the man completely, nor did he trust his friends totally; in fact as of yet the only one who had is full trust was Luna for some reason. But Harry didn't think they would actually do something, anything, to purposely hurt him like Sirius had been hinting at._

_The thought of them not hurting him and that maybe Sirius was wrong about them immediately changed as Harry began to read the last scroll. It showed Harry, that Dumbldore had been taking money, as well as certain books, from his vaults since Harry was one; and the theft from his vaults only got worse as the years past. He began taking more and more of those things as Harry got older and actually began Hogwarts._

_It also showed that the Weasley 's, the people he had once happily called family, had been taken money from him as well…well at least Ron, Ginny and Molly had been. Not only that but it showed that someone Harry almost that he could trust, the girl he had thought of as a best friend, as almost sister, Hermione Ganger. Had been taking both books and money from him, along with some of his family heirlooms; and all of them had been doing so for years. Growling in pure unadulterated rage Harry felt his hands tightening on the scroll, nearly crumbling it up. Before slamming said slightly crumbled up scroll on the desk in front of him, not wanting to read it any longer; not wanting to know just how badly he had been played a fool._

_Harry fought desperately to control his temper and finally when he was sure he wasn't going to explode he turned to the goblins and said to them in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment; which while calm had the undercurrent of a raging storm brewing in it.(like the calm before a storm.)_

_"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I have an idea how I want to deal with this; if you'd let me. I know the keys to my account can easily be stole or copied by those around me, seeing as I go to that school and have no idea as to who to trust there…at least not anymore . I also know that, despite how much I wish it wasn't so, the same can easily be said about any copy of any new key you make me for my accounts. I am only one wizard after all and the old goat has several different, and most likely unknown, people on his side. I also know that once it is in my hands it is out of yours; by Ministry laws. So if you don't mind I would like to combine everything I own into one vault under a different name and have it keep safe with two passwords, well two sayings really, instead of the usual keys." The goblins hearing Harry's idea blinked and then smirked; liking Harry's idea. In fact it didn't even take the goblins a minute to respond to Harry request._

_"Just tell us the sayings you want as your passwords and we will do the rest Lord Potter Black. Oh and also what name you want all of it under." Hearing the Lord part from the goblin Harry blinked before shaking his head and telling the goblin._

_" I want the first one to be, 'there is no light or dark, no pure good or pure evil; only a million shades of grey and intent' and the second is 'One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.' those are the passwords I would like. Also I know they are expecting this but I can't…no will not throw away my family's names so I want this vault to be the Potter-Black vault." This earned Harry a nod from the goblins before they told him._

_"Then that is what we shall use."_

**END FLASH BACK**

Harry when he thought of this he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what had happened just a little more than a week after that incident. Even as he reached up and wiped away the tears were slowly falling from his eyes as he remembered what had happened that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry had been explore Diagon Ally on his own for a little more than a week now, and he had found many fascinating shops that he didn't know about before. Shops that Harry found himself frequently visiting now that he knew about them. These shops where a big help in what Harry had planned and where shops that had things in them like tradition and law books; or things like weapons and ancient magics. _

_These books were just the things Harry knew he would need. Seeing as since had found out about the will and the stuff being stolen from him Harry had been doing everything in his power to make sure that Dumbldore, Ron and Hermione couldn't do so again. He was also making sure to do things that he knew they wouldn't like him to be doing; just to spite them. By doing this Harry could honestly say that he was really enjoying himself and that he had never had as much fun, in his life, as he was at the moment. Because for the first time, in the longest time, Harry felt truly free and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him; not ever again._

_As he thought this Harry didn't notice as a certain someone snuck up behind him. That is he didn't notice this until a pair of slim pale feminine hands covered his eyes and a soft, almost breathless, voice whispered in his ear._

_"Guess who Brother Darling." Harry hearing this, and recognizing the voice, instantly lost all the tension his body had adopted when his eyes had first been covered. Harry after realizing just who was behind him quickly spun around, a large smile on his face as he happily exclaimed._

_"Luna!" Before bringing said girl into a large bear hug. Harry then lightly pulled her into a nearby restaurant; a place which Harry knew served her favorite food. He did this so that they would be able to talk, and enjoy said talk, without being stared at or risk having their conversation eavesdropped on by any reporters; who were still trying to put both Luna, because she looked to be close to Harry, and him, for being the boy who just wouldn't die, in a bad light. Seeing just where they were heading Luna turned to Harry and with a small smile on her lips told him._

_"Harry did you know that the Hiffpuffakins are attracted to those who sit inside and have no fun? Hiffpuffakins are really bad to have around they attract all sort of terrible things and they just seem to build up. The only way to get rid of them is to go outside and have as much fun as you can, for as long as you can; Hiffpuffakins can't stand sunlight and laughter." Harry hearing this burst out laughing getting what Luna was getting at without her actually having to anything about it.. Luna seeing this pulled her Harry out the restaurant and started pulling him to the nearest shop; his laughter echoing behind her as she did so._

_Another week went by like this, with Luna leading Harry all over the place; most of the time by literally dragging Harry to a place he had never been before. Slowly making Harry get over the betrayal that his so called best friend, Ron and Hermione, had put him through. While at the same time making it so Harry could learn even more unusual magics and facts about the world around him; information that Harry had no way of getting a hold of before. During this time Luna and Harry had become even closer than they already were and it was because of this closeness that Harry was doing what he was at the moment; which was leading highly confused Luna to the Wizarding bank._

_"Come on Luna." Harry called out as he pulled her into the bank. That is, he was gently tugging her there until Luna had enough and pulled against his hold, before firmly telling Harry._

_"I'm no taking another step forward Harry. Not until you tell me why you are pulling me here in the first place." Harry hearing this blushed deeply before nervously turning to Luna and in a near whisper told her._

_"Well I was thinking that since you already think of me as a brother and I really think of you as a little sister at the same time. That maybe we could you know make it… well true and blood adopt each other as siblings. That is if you want to." Luna, after Harry said this, went teary eye before jumping on Harry screaming._

_"Yes! Yes, I want to be your sister! Yes, I want to call you family! Yes, I want it to be official! Yes, Yes, Yes, I want to do the blood ritual! I want nothing more! Thank you! Thank you!" While she was saying this Luna was dragging a now very amused, but extremely happy, Harry towards the front desk. Where an equally amused goblin watched the two; having obviously heard their conversation and gotten some form of humor from it._

_When the two got to the desk Harry turned to the still amused goblin and in a slightly embarrassed tone asked said goblin._

_"Excuse me, but do mind if me and Luna here rent one of you ritual rooms? One of the blood ritual ones? We need it for about two hours, maybe three hours at most." As Harry said this Luna grabbed his arm and nodded her head enthusiastically; this caused the goblin at the desk to be even more amusement as he told them._

_"Sure thing Mister Potter and this one will be free of charge. Think of this as the bank's way of rectifying the mistakes it has made with you accounts earlier. If you are sure you want to use the ritual room…" Once he received a nod in return the Goblin continued._

" _Then please head to the left for about two minutes, then go down heading straight through three different doors, before turning right and going through four more doors down and then finally turn right once more. When you do this, and if you have followed the directions correctly, you will see a big red door at the end of the hall; that is your ritual room." Hearing this Luna let out a happy squeal before continuing to pull Harry by his arm; this time heading towards where the ritual room was._

_Once they got to where they wanted to be, without getting lose once; much to Harry's surprise seeing as he wasn't the best with directions. They went to enter the large red door, which seemed to be made purely of rubies, leading into the ritual room. _

_Seeing this Harry opened said door cautiously. Knowing that Gems of all sorts could hold spells or curses from Bill and wanting to be careful just in case. When nothing happened to him, not that he thought that it really would, Harry fully opened the ritual room door. Before bowing slightly teasingly towards Luna, while holding the door open for her; acting like she was the queen while he was but a simple peasant. Making her laugh loudly as she entered the room, with Harry following quickly behind her; an equal large smile on his face as he did so._

_As soon as both of them were in the room, and as if the room itself sensed there would be no more people entering it, the ruby red door slammed shut behind them. This caused both of them to jump slightly in surprise as they hadn't actually been expecting the doors to do that, especially not as loudly as it had, the two decided to look around the room. Mainly so that the two of them could prepare for the ritual they were about to do, and to check that there weren't anything in the room that would interfere with said ritual._

_What they saw once they began to look around was a large dome like room, done primarily in silver, with a large drain in the middle of the slightly sloped floor. (Which while Harry understood still creped him out quite a bit.) On the silver walls of the room were numerous multi colored runes. Which both Luna and Harry knew, from previous research, was there for both the protection of the people in the room, as well as to protection the actual room itself._

_Hanging near the very middle of the walls lined up side by side. Going all around the room, were also many silver and black onyx bowls. All of which had several different yet similar made ritual blades lying right beside them, and all of which were clean and shining with deadly intent. _

_It was at seeing these blades did Luna tense up, remembering some unpleasant memories in her past about similar knifes, but quickly calmed when Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Knowing that she was safe with him and that Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could stop it. Harry feeling Luna loosen up from her tense stated whispered to her._

_"Luna, don't worry about any of the knives. We only need one of the smaller ones, in fact the smallest one of the bunch, and we will only use it to just nick out hands; that all Luna. After that I promise you the blade will be as far away from you as it can get" At hearing Harry say this Luna calmed down completely and went to grab one of the silver bowls; leaving Harry behind her to get the smallest knife of the bunch._

_Once they had both of these things Luna and Harry went into the center of the room; where they both started the ritual. Both of them began to chant in tune with the other, while cutting the others hand. Each making sure to do so it the small cut was in the very center of each other's palm and with Harry making sure to do it as quick and painlessly as he could while doing so. _

_"Nos dicere intra in magica sanguine nostro et peteremus ab eo vinculo, quod propinquus sanguis inter se. Quod magica inducere super nos sanguinem intra sibling ad invicem. Tolle magicae damus vobis et nobis ut familia semper obligant magis, ut numquam fiat, solvitur! invocato a nobis petere ut, venenatis in nostro sanguine et obligabit nos, quia propinquus sanguis inter se. quod magica inducere super nos sanguinem intra sibling ad invicem. Tolle magicae demus et obligabit nos ad te ut aeternum familiae magis, ut numquam fiat, solvitur! invocato a nobis petere ut, venenatis in nostro sanguine et obligabit nos, quia propinquus sanguis inter se. quod magica sanguine intra nos ad sibling invicem. ut venenatis ut familia vinculo saecula agimus tibi, absit, ut nunquam mutari: ita erit et volumus: sic enim quam petimus et nunc et semper et in pluribus fiat!__1__ "As the two chanted this, somehow knowing the words needed instictifly, they both brought their hands together and began to channel their magic into their bleeding hands as their blood mixed with each other's blood._

_Once the chanting ended a dark red almost black glow circled their hands cause said hand to be pressed together even tighter than they were before; in an almost bone breaking force. Then the magic of the ritual caused both Luna's and Harry's magic to basting outwards; nearly blowing the two holding hands clearly off their feet. Groaning the two got up from their fallen position, having fallen on each other as they were unable to release the other's hand, and continued to watch as the magic around them. Looking on wide eyed as it wrapped its way around them in a breathtaking show of colors before disappearing all together._

_Seeing, and feeling it to some extent, that the magic was now gone both Luna and Harry slowly let go of the others hand and sighed in relive when there was no back lash. Because there was no backlash that meant they had done the ritual correctly and now they were actually siblings in blood. Realizing this, the two started laughing and hugging each other; happy to, for once, have someone they could call family. (Luna's father not include because Luna does love her father and happily calls him family. Just not completely depend on him like she could Harry)_

_Once they both had calmed down a bit, and no longer felt like dance around and screaming at the top of their lungs because of the joy they felt, both of them started to clean up the ritual room; returning it to the condition it had been in before they had entered. Both of them wanting to get out of the ritual room as fast as they could, so that they could see if the ritual changed anything about them or in them; like some rituals were prone to doing._

_It took them only about ten minutes to get everything back to the way it had been before they did the ritual, with Harry picking up all the knifes that their magic had blown away, and the moment they were done they both rushed towards the ritual door; holding each other's hands tightly as they left the room._

_The two then made their way back toward the front desk to tell the goblin at said desk that they were done so that they could leave. However before they could do this, or to be more precise as they turned to leave, the Goblin at the desk spoke up._

_"Excuse me, but I have to ask would you like to do a magical test so you can see if the ritual you did changed your magic in anyway; we offer this test after all rituals and it only cost ten Gallons each." This caused Harry, and with him Luna as well, to pause in thought before he turned back to the goblin a look of consideration on his face._

_"Yes, I think me and Luna would like to do that test. I mean I haven't done it before so I really won't have anything to compare it to… but none the less knowing what gifts I, no, we have would be very helpful in in long run. Though before we actually do this test please tell me how does it work?" As he said this Harry squeezed Luna's hand trying to hide the excitement he was feeling at the moment. An excitement that was doubled and clearly echoed by Luna when she heard just what the test did._

_"Well, the test requires some of whoever is doing the test blood. Which is to be dropped on our specially made and potion soaked parchment. Once the correct amount of blood hits this parchment it will start to list the titles and abilities of whoever the blood was; along with a summary of just what the ability the user has does. Unfortunately the blood has to be fresh from the source so the person taking the test has to be here." Hearing this and hearing that someone else couldn't do his test, which was a major plus to him, Harry decided to do the test and hoped that his sister would take it along with him. Something he really didn't have to worry about because Luna looked as excited as he did about the test. Seeing this Harry gave a big smile hand twenty of his Gallons to the goblin at the desk while telling said goblin._

_"That actually sounds really brilliant. Both Luna and I would be happy taking that test. Please get it set up." This got a nod from the goblin as he brought out two pearl white arm length pieces of Parchment and two pure silver needles; which fortnightly didn't seem to cause Luna to have the same reactions the ritual knives had caused. Which he then placed in front of both Luna and Harry, before he began to speak to the two of them._

_"Okay you two need to use the needles before you to draw some of your blood. Then you need to let that blood drop on the parchment right beside the needles; three blood drops, no more, no less. After the blood hits the paper wait five to ten minutes, and then the information you want should appear; the more information there is the longer it will take. Though the more power in the blood the faster it will work at the same time." Eyes bright Harry picked up both of the needles and, after handing one of them to Luna, did as the goblin said. After doing this Harry looked over to Luna, and upon seeing her doing the same thing, leaned back against the desk waiting for the ten minute period to be up._

_Harry wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed as he waited for the parchment to be complete, but he did know that he was up and looking at the paper the second the Goblin said it was done; with Luna right there beside him. He decided, with his sister agreeing with him, to start with his and then read Luna's; while Luna started with her and the read his. That in mind Harry began to read his parchment being extremely stunned at what he read as he did so._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Lord of the house of Potter**_

_**Lord of the house of Black**_

_**Lord of the house of Gryffindor**_

_**Heir to the house of Ravenclaw**_

_**Second Heir to the house of Lovegood**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Mage sight**__**- Which is the ability to see past glamours, invisibility spells, notice-me-not spells and various warding spells. It also gives one the ability to see the power levels of both objects and people; in the form of the auras around a person, place, or thing. This ability needs to be activated in a low magical area when first used or the user will go blind. It also needs to be controlled quickly or it can permanently burn out the eyes of the user; even if said ability can be turned off. Because of this, this ability is rarely activated. Mostly because many people belief that the risk of this ability far out weight the positives of said ability.**_

_**Magical animagus potential**__**- Which means that the user has the ability, or potential, to transform in to a magical creature instead of a mundane one. This ability is much riskier than a normal animagus transformation because of the fact that the user of this ability is at a much high risk of losing themself to their animagaus instincts then a normal animagus would be. Seeing as magical creatures have much strong instincts or harder to repress instincts then a normal creature; as well as their own type of magic which could fight against the witches or wizards transforming magic.**_

_**Elemental Magic**__**- which is the ability to manipulate fire, earth, water and wind to some degree. Which elements the use has depends sole on the personality of the person wielding this gift. Though it should be noted that one can only fully master two elements, at most and only after years of practice. If this does happen the user will have only minor control, very minor control, over the other elements and that is only if they are extremely strongly gifted in this area of magic; as well as magically powerful. It should also be noted that while not impossible it is incredible difficult to master two opposing elements. Though it is incredible rare that a person has to opposing elements that fit their personality; but at the same time it has been known to happen.**_

_**Sea Magic**__** – Which is the magic's of the sea. Anyone with this ability will be able to call sea storms or calm the sea at their will; at least to some degree. This is a gift that is actually impossible to master. Mainly because the sea itself is impossible to master. Most, if not all the people who have this gift, have died by the seas hand in the end when they push their powers to far. Remember one cannot control the sea only simply request what you want and hope that the sea for fills that request; while not taking you request as an insult of some sort.**_

_**Parseltongue**__**- Which is the ability to speak to and understand snakes and all serpent like creatures. Though this ability does have limits; especially when considering the intelligence of the serpent or snake being spoken to. Lately, because of the recent dark lords we have had, this ability has been considered to be a dark gift and is considered to be the mark of a dark wizard or witch. It is not; it is just the ability to speak a language previously unknown with the help of magic.**_

_**Parselmagic**__**- is the ability to use parseltounge to use magic; not all Parseltounges can use parselmagic; for reasons unknown to us at the time. This ability is helpful because only another parseltounge, who can use parslemagic, can remove the spell cast.**_

_**Healing**__** -which is, as the name suggests it is, the ability to heal others with the user's inner energy or magic. The stronger the compassion and magical strength, a user of this ability has, the stronger the ability. Also unlike healing spells this healing ability only needs intent and to have the energy of the user directed at the injury they want healed. This gift is one of the rarest gifts available and highly sought after. Usually when someone, either they be witch, wizard or creature, has this gift it is most often paired with some type of water like gift. Seeing as water is often associated with healing; when it comes to magic at least.**_

_**Empathy**__**- which is the ability to feel and in extreme cases manipulate other's feelings; though if the mind is not shielded the person with this ability can find themselves controlled by another's emotions instead of the other way around.**_

_**Minor beast-speak**__**- Which is the minor ability to speak to different animals. The more connection one has with a certain animal the better he or she will be able to speak to and understand them. Though because this is only a minor gift it will take time and plenty of patients to be able to understand even a single animal. Unlike how Beast speakers are; who have the instinctive knowledge and ability to speak to all animals that aren't serpentine.**_

_**wand-less magic potential**__**- which is the ability to use magic without the uses of a wand or any other type of focus. Though to use this ability the user must practice it and actual work for it for this ability to work. This is one of the more common gifts but most witches and wizard do not try hard enough, or have a will strong enough, to use said gift.**_

_**Silent magic potential**__**- the ability to use magic without any words.**_ _**Though to use this ability the user must practice it and actual work for it for this ability to work. This is one of the more common gifts but most witches and wizard do not try hard enough, or have a will strong enough, to use said gift**_

_**The parchment is from Grinngotts banks; bloodline and gift management.**_

_Eyes still wide and jaw slowly but surely making it way to the floor Harry absent mindedly handed the parchment in his hand to Luna and took the one she was handing him; not noticing she also had an astounded look on her face as he did so._

_Harry then began to slowly read Luna's parchment; hoping that he wasn't in for as big of a surprise as his had been had when he read his. Sadly he was and Harry really wasn't ready to read Luna's because as he read it Harry felt his jaw finally hit the ground._

_**Luna Estrella Lovegood- Potter**_

_**Lady of the house of Ravenclaw**_

_**First heir to the Lovegood house**_

_**Heir to the house of Potter**_

_**Heir to the house of Black**_

_**Heir to the house of Gryffindor**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Precognition- **__**This is the ability to be able to see flashes of the future. Unlike seers this ability is based off of the choices people make and more often the not sees in the close future. Instead of written in stone, or in the far future, like a seers ability would be like.**_

_**Clairvoyance-**__** which is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event that happened, through means of an extra sense; often sight or touch. This gift is often seen more as a curse then a gift. Because it cannot be turned off, and often the sights given because of this gift are either, violent, sexual, or highly unpleasant. This gift can be blocked though with the help of special made glasses or gloves.**_

_**Telekinesis**__** – Which is a magical ability that enables the user to move objects with their mind. Such as something as easy as toothpick to something as heavy and complex as a bus; the strength of the gift of a user of Telekinesis varies as does the strength to left up heavier objects. Some of the more powerful Telekinesis users can form shields of psychic energy to protect themselves and others.**_

_**Pschometry**__**- Which is the ability to see the past history of an object while touching it. This ability is often considered a curse and unwanted by those that have it seeing as it cannot be turned off and the ability activates on everything its user touches; including humans**_

_**Parseltongue- **__**Which is the ability to speak to and understand snakes and all serpent like creatures. Though this ability does have limits; especially when considering the intelligence of the serpent or snake being spoken to. Lately, because of the recent dark lords we have had, this ability has been considered to be a dark gift and is considered to be the mark of a dark wizard or witch. It is not; it is just the ability to speak a language previously unknown with the help of magic.**_

_**Multiple animagus potential**__**- Which means that the user has the ability to transform in to multiple mundane creature instead of a single mundane creature. This ability is much riskier than a normal animagus form because of the fact that the user of this ability is at a much high risk of losing themself to the multiple animagaus instincts they will feel instead of a single normal animagus instincts a normal animaugus would suffer through.**_

_**Elemental Magic- **__**which is the ability to manipulate fire, earth, water and wind to some degree. Which elements the use has depends sole on the personality of the person wielding this gift. Though it should be noted that one can only fully master two elements, at most and only after years of practice. If this does happen the user will have only minor control, very minor control, over the other elements and that is only if they are extremely strongly gifted in this area of magic; as well as magically powerful. It should also be noted that while not impossible it is incredible difficult to master two opposing elements. Though it is incredible rare that a person has to opposing elements that fit their personality; but at the same time it has been known to happen.**_

_**Chlorokinesis-**__** which is the ability to generate, manipulate, and control plant life. This ability can never fully be controlled because plants have a mind, and life, of their own and do not like being controlled. Many a user has found this out when the plants they were attempting to control killed them instead of doing what they wished. If you want to be successful in this gift remember to only suggest not command and always be polite to mother earth; lest you suffer her wrath.**_

_**Minor beast-speak**__**- Which is the minor ability to speak to different animals. The more connection one has with a certain animal the better he or she will be able to speak to and understand them. Though because this is only a minor gift it will take time and plenty of patients to be able to understand even a single animal. Unlike how Beast speakers are; who have the instinctive knowledge and ability to speak to all animals that aren't serpentine.**_

_**wand-less magic potential**__**- which is the ability to use magic without the uses of a wand or any other type of focus. Though to use this ability the user must practice it and actual work for it for this ability to work. This is one of the more common gifts but most witches and wizard do not try hard enough, or have a will strong enough, to use said gift.**_

_**Silent magic potential**__**- the ability to use magic without any words. Though to use this ability the user must practice it and actual work for it for this ability to work. This is one of the more common gifts but most witches and wizard do not try hard enough, or have a will strong enough, to use said gift**_

_**The parchment is from Grinngotts banks; bloodline and gift management.**_

_Harry after reading this felt like he really needed to sit down for a bit, a feeling Luna must of been feeling as well because she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear._

_"Well just think of it this way Brother. We can work together to gain control over these gift. Meaning we get to spend even more time together then we were before and no one can say we are wasting time or that we can't do it." Hearing this Harry eyes brightened once more; after all his sister was right about that._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Brushing away the tears this memory had caused him Harry slowly reached up and opened the onyx door guarding his vault (let's say money is magical transported through the banks and his money is in any wizarding bank he visited because of goblin magic.) before stepping through the door.

Once Harry entered the door he was nearly blinded from the shine the piles upon piles of gold were giving off. Blinking to clear his eyes Harry walked towards the large heaps of gold and quickly started place as much as he could in his hands, before placing it in the bag he was given. After doing this for nearly ten minutes Harry got up and went over to the other side of his vault; which held materials instead of gold.

As he reached that side of his vault Harry found himself quickly grabbing six pitch black daggers, nine vials of poison, a large blood red sword, a choker with a shrunken trunk attached to it, and then he picked up a charmed bracelet that was meant to hold shrunken weapons to his pile of objects; all of which Harry had specifically placed in his vault before the war so that he could remove them at a later date.

Once Harry had all of these things he placed the Bracelet on, shrunk the weapons and vials then placed them on the bracelet. Before grabbing another bag of Gallons, he had stored in there earlier, and adding it along with the other things he had on his bracelet. One he did this, and he was sure none of it was going to fall off in any way, Harry slipping on the choker, which held a small heart locket charm on it, and putting his feather light bag of money on his right side.

Harry seeing he had everything that he wanted at the moment, walked out of his vault and nodded his thanks to goblin that was waiting for him. Before climbing into the cart the goblin was in ready to leave. Something the goblin seemed to be ready to do as well, if the speed they got back to the top of the bank meant anything.

Harry, as soon as he got back to the top of the bank, once again nodded his head in thanks before quickly heading out of the banks. This time heading towards the shops he knew needed to go to. After all he needed to get some potions to deal with the health problems he knew he had. As well as some books on his Sea Serpent form; seeing as Harry was sure he felt a different type of magic while he was in that form. Not to mention he needed to get more books on his magic abilities. Seeing as Luna and him had only really gotten the basics down on only the first couple abilities they had; and that was it. Mainly because they had made sure to master everything they knew at the moment. Going above and beyond in seventh year defense and offense magic; as well as learning muggle hand to hand and weapons.

Soon Harry found himself entering a large potion store, seeing this Harry couldn't help but give a very, very small smile. This smile didn't fade in the slightest as he walked through the shelves picking up the potions he needed as he walked by them; some healing and some he knew he would need if he wanted to truly escape.

After spending an hour and thirty minutes in the shop Harry had all the potions he needed and some he didn't necessarily need but wanted none the less. All together the potions he had included three strong nutrients potions, two bone strengthener potions, four fattening potions, one very strong potion to help with muscles deterioration he had suffered in Azkaban, three potions to help with his skin tone and skin health all together, six to help with any injuries his magic might of missed, three to help him magic recover from the stain it clearly had to be under, two to help strengthen his mental plan, four to help with his eyes, and finally three to help with his hair and get it back in to a more health shape.

Those were the potions he had needed to get back into the health he had been in before his little trip to hell. The potions he had wanted, as well as needed to escape, included. Two permanent cosmetic potions, a hair lengthening potion, four different language potions, and four cleansing potions; that would clean Harry thoroughly inside and out. Harry then took all forty-two potions up to the cashier and paid for them; ignoring the curios look the cashier was giving him as he did so.

Once Harry had the potions all specially wrapped and stored away, as well as paid for, Harry continued to walk down the alley looking for a Book store. One that might have something on magical serpents, like the sea serpent, as well as some books on magical traveling spots and abilities.

Harry had been walking and searching for nearly an hour when to his happiness he finally found a large book store; which looked like it might have the books he was looking for and then some. Sighing in relive Harry walked into the book store and started looking around for the books he wanted and maybe some extra reading he wasn't exactly looking for.

Harry as he was browsing through the books found a couple of books, that he wasn't really looking for, that caught his interest; so he picked up. They were: Magical languages and how to learn them, Old ritual the ministry wishes we had forgotten, So then you want to disappear, and a book on magical disguises and releasing you full potential.

After finding these books Harry then started to find the books he had came in the book store for in the first place. They were: The World and All it Magical Wonders., Places to go when you want to get out, Powers and what to expect of them, Elements are they among us? Are you one of them? And if so How do you find your element?, Snakes, their gifts and powers., Magical Animals of the Sea, Potions of the world, and The Sea and it Power. Harry once he had all of these books and had paid for them, not to mention had them all shrunken and made feather light, he headed out of the store. Before going back toward the hotel (the one that had led to the magical word and was the exit for it as well.) ready to leave.

Unfortunately, before he could do this Harry found himself clutching his heard in agony as a loud mental cry for help continuously echoed around in it. Hearing this, and wondering what could be crying out in such anguish, Harry quickly turned around to see where it was coming from. By doing this Harry found himself right in front of a magical pet shop; he knew then exactly where the call was coming from.

Groaning at this Harry walked into the pet shop, knowing that because of the mental cry he received he had to check it out what was going on, or it would bug him until he did so. That in mind Harry began walking around the pet shop looking in all the cages trying to find out just where the mental cry came from in the first place. By doing this Harry was able to found out just what, or more like who, had been doing the mental crying. When he did find this out Harry had to force himself to pause and had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm or at least to keep himself from causing a scene.

Because there sitting in a small dirty cramped cage was a starved, dirty, but strangely beautiful, swan sized, black bird with blood red highlights throughout its wings. Growling in anger at the depressed look in the caged animals eyes Harry marched up to the front desk and slammed his hand on the front desk; catching the lady behind it attention and hissed out in a deadly tone that left the woman sickly pale. (Hey I said he tried to calm down and not make a scene I never said he succeed now did I.)

"Tell me why the hell you have such a lovely creature bond up and treated the way you do! And I swear to Merlin if I don't like the answer you will know it!" The woman hearing this and seeing the deadly gleam in Harry's eyes stuttered out her answer; knowing without a doubt just what animal the enraged man in front of her was talking about.

"T-t-that bird i-is a sh-sh-shadow phoenix an-and it it is like th-that be-because shadow p- phoenixes are d-d-dark cre-creatures. Th-the Ministry sa-says that it ha-has to be p-put u-up like that! I-I…" Here Harry cut her off before she could say anything else and all but snarled out.

"Take the bird out! I don't care if it is some bloody dark creature! DID'T THE WAR SHOW YOU ANYTHING!? Hell if it's that bad I'll take it off you damn hand! I mean Merlin forbid you have something so DARK in your shop!" This last bit was spat with such sarcasm that it could easily melt through diamond. Before Harry continued his tone getting dark and almost scolding as he did so.

"No one, NO ONE you hear me, deserves to be locked up like you have him! That so called _Dark creature _deserves a chance for freedom. Despite what you or the Ministry seems to think!" The woman hearing this quickly nodded her head and all but jumped out of her seat, and nearly falling face first, to do as Harry said. Once she had done this and had the dark Phoenix out of the cage, with said Phoenix looking too weak to even fight against her, the woman stood in front of Harry, still pale faced with fear, and handed Harry the bird before. She then, in a faint and clearly terrified tone, told him.

"Here take the bird, free of charge, just please just get out of here and don't hurt me." Harry hearing this sneered at the woman before going to the counter and dumping nearly two hundred Galleons on it. (He wasn't Voldemort he wouldn't take advantage of someone's terror…at least not that much.) He then went around the store and grabbed the things he thought the bird would need including; a large stand for the bird, which he promptly shrunk, a huge amount of food, a book on how to care for it, and several different healing potions, before heading out the door; leaving the woman gapping unattractively at the large pile of money on her desk.

Harry as he walked out of the hotel and rubbed his face wearily. While doing so Harry couldn't help but wondered to himself why he had bought the bird in the first place. Yes it had been the right thing to do, but it was most definitely the wrong time to do so. Harry knew that he would have trouble dealing with everything he was already dealing with and adding an injured bird while on the run wasn't a good idea in the least bit. Harry knew this without a shadow of doubt; so then why had he bought it?

Shaking his head to rapidly Harry tried to keep his mind from wondering any further down that path as it already had. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stall those thoughts for long Harry tried to keep himself occupied. BY doing this Harry keep on walking making as many twist and turns as he could before he found himself back at the abandon, nearly destroyed, cabin he had first started from.

Sighing Harry walked over to the only broken down desk in the cabin, one that was actually missing a leg and being held up by a pair of cinder blocks, and quickly started to place down the things he had bought on it. Starting with the bird's things, then going to the potions and finally the books; leaving the money on him just in case. All the while hoping that the cinder block would continue to support the weight of the desk and not fall.

Once Harry had everything set down he began plan out, or make an outline of what he wanted to do first. He knew he needed to get both him, and the Phoenix fixed up and he knew that the potions he got would be able to do that. So Harry went back over to the desk where he had set said potions that both him and the shadow phoenix would need. But first Harry knew he needed to get something for the Phoenix to drink out of because it sure as hell couldn't drink out of a vial like Harry could.

That in mind Harry transformed a nearby rock in to a small bowl for the bird to drink out of; using a bit of wandless magic to do so seeing as he no longer had his wand. Before pouring one of the stronger healing potions he had grabbed at the pet store into it. After doing this, and while the Phoenix began to drink the potion Harry had given him, Harry grabbed himself a much needed nutrients potion to drink. As he was doing this Harry was speaking to the phoenix in a soft, extremely gentle, tone.

"You know I can't keep calling you bird, especially considering just what you are….that is rather hmmm I'll say undignified…. so how about I name you." Hear Harry paused and when he received a nod from the phoenix he continued.

"Let's see a good name for you. OH I know how about the name shadow…No ok how about the name Kaden…not that either then…Oh I got it how about Chasseur, from what an old friend told me it means fighter in French, and I think that from what you have shown me so far, you are one hell of a fighter." This name got a positive nod cause Harry to stop thinking names for his new friend and place another healing potion in the bowl in front of Chasseur; while he drank another one of his own.

Once both Chasseur and Harry had finished drink and using all of the healing potions that they could at the moment, which left about three each for the morning, they both settled down for a goodnights rest as the potions started to take effect. While they were resting, but before he actually went to sleep, Harry pulled out a book to read; the one called Snakes, Their Gifts and Powers. And began to read aloud about Sea serpents softly to himself.

"Sea serpents are one of the deadliest creatures in existents. They are considered this because of several different facts. One of them being the fact that they are known as the water form of Dragon, as well as one of the most deadliest snakes in the world, ranking up with a basilisk; largely because of it venom. This deadly serpent is known as the fast creature in water and is in the top percentage when it comes to moving on land. Though it should be known this creature rarely attack unless provoked or angered. But when it is provoked it will not ever stop attack unless the person or thing that provoked it is dead or it, itself is dying. Another reason the sea serpent is so feared is because how little it actually known about the large serpent. What is known about it is in this book. The Sea Serpent is known most for it powers and defenses." Here Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing on to the next paragraph. Which was mainly what he wanted to know; seeing as he already knew what he had read so far.

"The Sea serpents like dragons have highly spell resident hides; not to mention that most blades bounce of the thick hides of this creature. The Sea Serpent also has other defense, that are known to us, but these defenses are mainly because of its powers. Powers which include partial control over the sea or large bodies of water. They are also able to go invisible or camouflaged, so well that it cannot be seen while in water. Though which one, being camouflaged or invisible, it has, has not been made known to us as of yet. This Creature also has the ability to use wild magic to an extent and has a deadly acid like venom; which is said to be strong enough to go through even diamonds. All and all this is a creature that shouldn't be messed with which is why the Ministry has labeled this creature an either run on site or kill if possible; though trying to kill this magnificent creature is considered a suicide mission if done alone and not suggested to try.. ." Harry after reading this couldn't keep the almost smug smile off his lips; at least in his Sea Serpent form people would think twice about attacking him especially considering how big it was.

That thought in mind Harry drifted off in to the first peaceful sleep he had, had in more than a year; a snoozing Chasseur resting beside him as he did so.

Chant means: "We call on the magic within our blood and ask that bind us, that it ties our blood to each other. That the magic within the blood make us sibling to each other. Take the magic we give to you and bind us as family forever more; to never let it be undone! We call on the magic within our blood and ask that bind us, that it ties our blood to each other. That the magic within the blood make us sibling to each other. Take the magic we give to you and bind us as family forever more; to never let it be undone! We call on the magic within our blood and ask that bind us, that it ties our blood to each other. That the magic within the blood make us sibling to each other. Take the magic we give to you and bind us as family forever more; to never let it be undone! So we wish so shall it be! As we ask it so must it be! Now and forever more so mote it be!"

A.N- hey do you think I should split this into two chapters? A part one and part two or just keep it like it is?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**CHAPTER 5 **

Stretching slightly Harry began to wake up and look around him; taking in all of his surroundings with a feeling of growing confusion. That is until his memories from the day before came back to him. Once they did this Harry immediately jumped up with a curse; knocking over Chasseur in the process. Seeing this Harry blushed slightly and reach down to help the fallen Phoenix back up. All the while embarrassingly explaining to the bird, and his newest friend, why he was reacting the way he was; especially since he had seemed so calm, and in control, the day before.

"Oh I'm so sorry Chasseur, it's just I'm positive I slept in longer then I should of; longer then it was safe to. I mean I was already on a tight schedule and now I have even less time than I had before to get everything done. And I really have a lot to do if I don't want those fuck backstabbers and the pathetic ministry to find me and bring me back to that hell hole they call a prison. I mean I have to make sure they can't ever find me, I have to teach myself more about my gifts, I know I have to train myself back up to where I was before and beyond that. So that I can make sure that what happened after the final battle won't happen again. I need to find out more about my sea serpent form and train in it as well. Not to mention I need to find out more about dark Phoenixes so that I can help you…I just have so much to do and so little time to actually do it!" Here Harry stopped talking and closed his mouth with a determined glint in his eyes. He knew complaining, about having so much to do, especially in the rambling like fashion he was doing it at, wasn't going to get anything done. And it most certainly wasn't impressing Chasseur in the least bit if the look he was giving Harry meant anything.

So knowing complaining wasn't going to get him anywhere, besides a sore head if Harry was judging the phoenix's glare correctly, Harry quickly went over to where he had set the potions down the night before and started taking them back out once more. Setting them all in the order he was going to use them in as he did so.

Once he had all of the potions out and in the order they were supposed to be taken, or at least the order he was planning to take them, Harry immediately grabbed the first potion in his lineup. It was one of the few healing potions he didn't take the night before and was one of the first of three extra powerful nutrients potions; all of which had to be drunk in quick section to each other. Which is something Harry quickly did; trying his best not to gage at the foul taste of said potions as he did so.

Once Harry finished all three of the nutrients potions he went for the next set of remaining healing potions; which were four fattening potions. Seeing these potions Harry suppressed a groan because he knew just how bad these potions tasted, from previous experience, and just what he had to do to take them. But at the same time Harry knew he had to take them; for more than reason.

So with that in mind, and mentally hoping the potions weren't as bad as he remembered them being, Harry put back on the disguise he had the day before. Then headed out the door to get some much needed food. After all the fattening potion needed to be poured on food and then said food needed to be eaten by him for the potion to work. Sadly if his memory was correct, which he desperately hope it wasn't, the potion made any food it was soaked taste down right awful; similar to how old gym socks and dirty toilets smelled. If he was correct Harry really wasn't looking forward to this.

It took Harry a good hour to get to the store, get all the food he needed, and to get back to his little shack completely unnoticed. But Harry could say it was a hour well spent because not only did he get the food he needed for his fattening potion but he had also been able to grab everything else he had need for all of his other potions as well.

Thinking on this and glade he had planned ahead while he was at the store Harry quickly began to prepare everything for the fattening potion. Making more food the even Ron could eat in one sitting as he did so; knowing again from experience just how much food he would be needed. All too soon in Harry opinion all the food had been soaked in all four of the fattening potions and was ready to be eaten. Swallowing slightly Harry sat down and began to choke down the food in front of him; a look of intense sickness as he did so. It seemed he wasn't wrong about the taste despite how much he wished otherwise.

Harry under the influence of four very strong fattening potions was able to, or forced himself to, eat six different ham sandwiches stacked about four inches thick each, four double cheeseburgers, eight sausage dogs, fourteen glasses of milk, a whole apple pie, nine slices of chocolate cake, four baked potatoes, six ears of corn, ten buttery rolls, two helping of salad, and nine different types of chilly. After eating all of this Harry was ready to swear to never eat again; both because of how it all tasted and how full he was at the moment.

Despite how full he was feeling, and despite the fact that he felt like just laying down and sleeping for hours on end because of how drowse said fullness was making him, Harry reach over and grabbed the next set of potions. Potions which happened to also be healing potions, this time it was two bone strengthening potions.

Seeing these two potions Harry let out a sigh of relieve this two potions were easy to take all he had to do was lay down and sip the potions every five minutes until both of them were gone. Given the size of both vials that would most likely take him only around thirty minutes at most; meaning about three sips each. Smiling slightly at this Harry did just as he was supposed to with the potion, after all he wanted to get this all over and done with because he had a lot more to do if he didn't want to get caught.

After Harry finished with his bone strengthening potions, which he found out he was right about the length of time needed, Harry went for the next potion in his lineup. This was the potion he had gotten for the muscle deterioration he had suffered in Azkaban; despite the fact he tried hard to not let that happen. Seeing this Harry grabbed this potion as well as next nine in the lineup. Because all of these potions could be used at the same time and needed to be used the same way anyway; which happened to be that the user needed to soak in them.

So with that in mind Harry went around the cabin looking for something large enough to soak in. Fortunately Harry was able to find a large tub in one of the rooms, one that he had actually found the day before an scrubbed clean just for this reason, and began to pour all of the potions he had with him in it; after making sure the tub was thoroughly clogged up before he did so. One by one Harry added his potions, starting with the one for his muscles, going to the three for his skin and then finally the six he had gotten to heal any wounds he had that his magic may have missed.

Once all of the potions were in the tub Harry stirred it slightly and watched as it turned a stunning glowing silver, almost like moonlight trapped in liquid form. Seeing this Harry swiftly removed his clothing and climbed into the tub; taking care not to spill any of the potions over the tub or to slip and fall in the tub as he did so. As soon as he entered to tub the potions in it immediately started to start to work giving Harry a sense of peace he hadn't felt in the longest time; causing Harry to drift in a deep but necessary almost sleep like state.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed before he jerked himself into a state of complete consciousness but he did notice that the potions he was soaking in had finished their job and showed this by being a dull grey instead of the shining silver it had once been. Realizing that he was done, and getting the feeling that staying in long would be bad for his health, Harry climbed out of the tub and put his clothing back on. Not looking at the changes that had occurred while he did so because he knew there were going to be a lot more changes to come. Especially by the time he was done with everything and he wanted to take the changes in all at once.

So with that in mind and giving himself no time to think about it, nor give into the temptation to look in the broken mirror just beside him, Harry headed back to where he had left his other potions. Then, after stoking Chasseur for a bit and giving the Phoenix some food, grabbed a set of three potions; which were potions to help with his magical core; both heal and refill it back up. Harry was planning on taking those right then and there because he knew he needed them for several different reasons. One of the being the fact that while not many people knew it, potions used the users magic to work. Which was why potions never worked on muggles and why Harry was currently feeling a drained at the moment. Another reason why Harry needed those potions was because he was sure that having block on his magic for so long had to have done something to it; like crack his magical channels or something similar.

After taking these potions and sitting down and resting for a bit so that the potions could actually do their job. Before he knew it close to two hours had passed and Harry found himself reluctantly got back up and grabbed yet another set of potions; thanking Merlin he was almost done as he did so.

The set of potions he grabbed this time all of the potions that he had gotten for his eyes, which he had taken before almost a year earlier at Luna insistence, but needed to take one last time to make sure the effects of the potions were permanent. That in mind Harry grabbed one of the four eye potions and slowly started to pour it into his own eyes drop by drop; clenching his teeth as hard as he could in an effect not to scream because of the burning pain said potion had caused his eyes.

After what felt like forever and what seemed to be a never ending supple of the eye potions Harry was finally done with said potions. Much to Harry's complete and utter relief seeing as now that he was done with them he would never have to use them again.

Fortunately he only had eleven potions left; which was a lot less than what he had started with. In fact encouraged by this Harry reached out for the next set of potions; wanting to be done with all of his potions before the day was over with. These latest potions happened to be the cleansing potions and the last of the healing potions Harry need to fix all the damage Azkaban had caused him. Knowing this and eager to be done with the first part of his plan Harry quickly down the cleansing potion and then immediately bit through his lip and fell down to the ground clutching his stomach in pain as the potions went to work. As he did this Harry couldn't help but think that perhaps he had been a little too fast and a little too eager in downing the potions like he had.

Minutes later found Harry on the ground sweating and panting up a storm as the cleansing potion finished its job. Feeling this, and trying his best not to throw up what he had in his stomach, Harry slowly in pain filled movements got up from his from the spot on the ground and began to blindly reach for the next potion. No longer caring about what he was grabbing and wanting to be done with it all as soon as possible.

The next potion was the one of the two permanent cosmetic potions he had grabbed. Seeing this Harry smile because even though he knew that this potion was going to be one of, if not the most, painful ones he was going to take. It was the one he was most looking forward to. Mainly because it meant the next time he looked in the mirror he wouldn't be seeing Harry potter, the boy who lived, the man who had been stabbed in the back too many times to count, but someone else. Someone who could be anyone they wanted and didn't have to wear a mask like Harry did for the majority of his life.

Wanting this and knowing that with the potion in his hand that it was completely possible Harry quickly downed the potion in his hand and the one right beside it as well. Only to instantly regret his rather rash actions as pain unlike anything he had ever felt tore through him.

All Harry could do as the potion went to work was writher on the ground unable to even scream out from the pain he was feeling his bones snap and rearranged. As his skin felt like he was slowly being peeled off his body layer by layer. As all his muscles tightened to an unbearable level before loosening and tightening all over again. Yes all Harry could do was wither in pure agony as the potions tore its way through him making the changes it was supposed to and making the permanent at the same time.

After what felt like an eternity of pure and utter agony Harry slowly felt the agony he was feeling slowly start to ebb away. Leaving him unable to move even an inch, crying in a near broken heap on the ground, as it did so. Harry would of most likely stayed curled up in the ball he had been in when the potion ended for a lot longer than he had, if Chasseur hadn't started singing a small tune; easing the pain Harry was in and brightening his mood up as he did so.

Harry hearing this song gave a pained half smile before crawling back to his potions ready to take one last one; the hair lengthening potion. The last one because while he was lying on the ground after his cosmetic potion he had decided to safe the language potions for later when he might really need them.

Knowing this was the last potion Harry quickly uncapped it and poured it into his hair before slowly crawling back to his bed from the night before; hoping to sleep off the ach his body was suffering from as he did so. After all, the hair potion needed to set in his hair for at least six hours and he had nothing else to do at the moment. So what better way to past time the sleep off the pain he was in? Because Harry knew even if he wanted to move on to the next part of his plan his body really wouldn't let him; at least not before it recovered a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**CHAPTER 6 **

Harry as he woke up notice immediately how energized and comfortable he felt. To put it frankly it was a really alien type of feeling for Harry. In fact Harry was now so unused to feeling the way he was that the feelings left Harry completely dazed for a moment as he realized just what he was feeling. Mainly because Harry honestly couldn't remember when was the last time he had felt as good as he did at that moment; except for when he was with his sister Luna.

It also left Harry highly confused as to why he was feeling the way he was. That is until Harry remembered just what he had done, or to be more precise just what he had taken, shortly before he had gone to sleep the night before. Remembering this and remembering that he had taken the last of his potion Harry jumped up and rushed to a nearby mirror. He was very eager, and yet at the same time dreading, to see what changed the potions had caused him; especially considering that two of them had been some very much permanent cosmetic potion.

Once he got to the mirror and saw what changes had occurred Harry found himself gapping at said mirror. Because it seemed that the cosmetic potion had brought forth a lot of his recessive gene; some of which Harry really had no idea where they had come from.

Which is why Harry found himself staring at a good five inches tall, slender but at the same time muscled, seventeen year old teen. Who had dark red, nearly black, wavy mid back length hair. Hair that had streaks of blond, almost silver, hair throughout it; which brought tears to Harry's eyes as he stock said streaks reminded of his now dead little sister.

Closing his eyes and wiping away the tears Harry took a deep breath before going back to observing his new reflection. Once he did this Harry was drawn to the changes his skin had under gone. It was now a moonlight pale color instead of the natural tan look it had; well it had before Azkaban that is. Not only that but instead of the slightly tough battle worn look it had Harry noticed that his skin looked to be baby soft to the touch.

The next thing Harry noticed was the changes his eyes had undergone as well. Which instead of being there usually stunning emerald green where even more breath taking as emerald green eyes shot through with a stunning blue color that Harry knew immediately was also from his blood bond sister Luna; which ones again brought tears to Harry's eyes as he started at the new color in them.

This was what Harry was now seeing in the mirror instead of what he had been seeing in the mirror before the potions; as well as before Azkaban. Which had been a short but still broad shoulder almost stocky, yet still somewhat slim, handsome seventeen year old teenage boy with pitch black shoulder length untamable mess black hair. Along with sun kissed weather worn skin and pure emerald green eyes.

It was obvious to Harry as he looked at his new self that because of the potions he now looked to be a more masculine combination of his mother and Luna, his sister, with little bits of his father thrown in; instead of the other way around.

Seeing these changes and knowing that no one would connect him physically to his old self, especially since his telling lightning bolt scar had faded to almost nothing and even then it was constantly covered by his hair anyway. Harry decided now was a good time to put the rest of his plan in to action and make sure that they couldn't use anything else to connect him to his old self. Which meant Harry knew he had change his name, change his magical signature, change his blood enough that it can't be traced and then finally, as a just in case, go somewhere where no one he knew could get to him. This in mind Harry quickly went to where he had put his book last night and started to read them; starting with the book titled: **So you want to disappear**.

Harry had gone through four of the twelve books he had purchased and he had a good idea as to what he was going to do next. In fact, going on a gut feeling that wouldn't leave him along, Harry knew exactly what he was going to do; despite the fact he knew the all the danger that went with his plan.

So with that in mind, and keeping the book called: **old rituals the Ministry wished we had forgotten**, out and open to a certain page Harry set his plan into motion. By copying down the runes necessary it blend both natural body's magic and his Animagaus forms magic together and make it one source of magic instead of two.

Knowing even as he did this, that it would completely change his magic and the way he would use it. Also realizing that if he did this he would have train himself with using his magic all over again. That and even if he did train and get his magic back under control he would most likely never be able to use it the same way again. Yet, despite this, Harry continued to copy down the ritual knowing that in the end that the benefits would far out weight the negatives of said merge. Even if the majority benefits would only show when he was at the very end; when he had finished all the retraining he was going to have to do. On the plus side Harry knew that this merge would only make his gifts, besides his wizarding magic that is, stronger.

It took Harry several hours to copy down the ritual and to make sure he had everything in the place exactly as it was supposed to be. Which was what really took Harry the longest to do as he was being as precise as he could about the placement of everything; though Harry knew in the long run that would help all the more. But by the time he had the entire ritual down it looked exactly as it did in the book; which had Harry smiling slightly to himself and mockingly thinking about how Hermione couldn't of done it better.

As he thought this Harry began the spoken part of the ritual, knowing that without a doubt he had wasted enough time with the placement part of his ritual and that he didn't have any more time to waste on anything else. As if to prove this, and to prove once and for all his lucked sucked and Harry was so fates whipping boy, the door to the broken down hut he was in burst open; letting in Dumbldore, Hermione, Ron, Snape and several Ministry officials. Who all seemed to recognize Harry despite all the trouble he had gone through not to be recognized in the first place; though the gleam of lust in several of his supposed captures eyes did highly disturb Harry.

Seeing this Harry mentally cursed and forgetting the ritual he was in the middle of attempted, which was already half way powered, attempted to apparate away. However this was the wrong thing to do, especially in the middle of a very difficult and powerful ritual. Then again maybe it wouldn't have effect the ritual if several spells, a dark phoenix, and a Portkey hadn't been thrown at him at the same time he attempted to Apparate away.

Sadly Harry would never know if this was true or not, nor did he really want to know at the moment, because at the moment all Harry knew was a tearing pain as his body seems to twist into unnatural angles and as the world around him seemed to be doing the same. As he passed out from this all new kind of torture the last thing he heard was the curses of several angry wizards and the pain filled cries of Chasseur; which Harry noted faintly seemed to be coming from right beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

**Pairing for Harry:**

Ace: 1

Shanks: 2

Other: (Please tell me and I'll add them male or female)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The world swirled around Harry and his body was forcefully twisted and turned along with it. Then just as he felt like he could take no more, that he would rather die than let in continue on any further, all the swirling and twisting came to an abrupt stop. Causing Harry to come crashing down to the ground beneath him with an all mighty thump.

Unable to scream Harry could only groan in pain as he landed. Only to jump up, despite the large amount of protest from his muscles as he did so, in alarm when he recalled just what had happened before all the twisting and turning had taken place. That is when Harry noticed just how much his surroundings had changed from before; and how they were in no way similar to where he had tried to Apperate to in the first place.

Whereas he was still on a beach, there was no way that it was the same beach he had been on before he did the ritual. The lack of the hut he had been in, the lack of attacking wizards, and the large forest that was now beside the beach proved that much to Harry.

Seeing this Harry licked his lips nervously as he recalled everything that had happened during the ritual and as he did this Harry began to curse; both himself and the fools that had thrown something into an already active ritual. Harry would of most likely continued cussing and would of most likely have started hitting or hexing something as well if he hadn't heard a pain filled trill coming from beside him.

Hearing this Harry's head immediately snapped in the direction the sound was coming from. Only to let lose a small cry of dismay when he saw just what, or more like who, was making the sound. It was Chasseur and he was lying on the sandy ground of the beach in severe pain with what, from what little Harry could see, looked to be a broken wing. Seeing this Harry swiftly jumped over to where the phoenix was laying and as gentle as he possibly could Harry lifted his friend up from the beach. Before, with great care and as much gentleness as he could, hurrying around to find a flat but comfortable spot to place him on.

It took Harry a little while but after some searching he was able to find a flat stump covered in thick layer of moss. Seeing this Harry swiftly placed down Chasseur and began to look over him; taking in all his injuries with sad but determined eyes.

After seeing the full extent of the injuries, which turned out to be much more than a broken wing now that Harry was able to get a good look at everything, Harry found himself unable to stop the tears from gathering in his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to to patch up all the damage his friend had suffered, he didn't have nearly strong enough healing potions left to help him. It was really starting to look like he was going to lose another friend; like ha had Luna.

Harry began think of that last though, about Luna and now Chasseur dying on him, for a second before rapidly shaking his head in denial. He wasn't going to lose another friend; at least not without a major fight from him. So with that in mind Harry, following what his instincts were screaming at him to do, placed his hand on Chasseur's chest and began to channel his magic into the dark Phoenix in front of him.

Much to Harry's happiness this seemed to heal Chasseur; closing all of his wounds and snapping the broken bones back into the places they were supposed to be. But, as Harry continued to watch Chasseur heal, that happiness soon quickly turned to a combination of worry and horror. When that was not all his magic seemed to do to his fallen friend.

Sadly while Harry could tell his magic was doing something besides heal his friend, he wasn't quiet able just what. This was mainly because after healing the Phoenix his magic began to form a dense cloud sea green magic, covering every inch of Chasseur, before beginning to left the Phoenix up off the stump Harry had placed him on.

As it did this Harry's magic also blew Harry back several feet away from the now floating and magically covered dark Phoenix. Now normally Harry would of immediately rushed back over and attempt in some way to free Chasseur, but it seemed his magic must have realized this as well, or perhaps he pushed his body too much too soon after the botched ritual, because Harry was knocked out by the blast of magic surrounding the dark phoenix.

Groaning softly Harry began to wake up and once he did Harry immediately jumped up and raced over to Chasseur's side; in a near panic worried about what had happened to his only friend. The minute Harry reached Chasseur's side he was completely stunned by what he saw. Because there laying on the ground utterly healed and without a single mark on him could only be Chasseur; only he was no longer a dark Phoenix.

No instead he looked like what Harry believed to be a Quetzalcoatl; or at least something really similar to a Quetzalcoatl. Because Chasseur now instead of looking like pitch black phoenix, or swan like bird, with shades of emerald green in his wings. He looked like a large dark emerald green snake with even larger feathered black wings in the middle of his back; wings that were tipped in an acid green looking color. Seeing all of this Harry's mouth jumped open and he couldn't help but scream out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Only to fall back on straight on his ass when a voice inside his head, in an annoyed sounding tone, hissed out.

'Tone it down will you my head is killing me here!' Hearing this Harry's eyes got even wider than they were before and he jumped up wildly looking around. Trying to find out just where the voice was coming form and why it was inside his head in the first place; while trying to keep him mind as far from the previous connection he had to Voldemort as he could. The voice seemed to know this and it seemed to amuse it more than anything else because it was with a humor filled tone that it told Harry.

'There is no need to look around for me. I am right in front of you. I believe you call me Chasseur.' Harry hearing this paused slightly and before he could stop himself screeched out loud; in a clearly shocked tone.

"CHASSEUR!" Again this reaction seemed to be a great source of amusement to, what Harry now knew to be, Chasseur. Because it was with laughter clear in his mental voice that now winged snake answered Harry unspoken questions.

'Yes, it's me Harry and first let me say thank you for freeing me from the cage, actually considering me someone to care for, and for attempting to heal my wounds.' Here Harry interrupted Chasseur unable to keep what he wanted to say inside as he heard what he was being told; as he heard the warmth and gratefulness in Chasseur's tone.

"But how can you thank me!? It's my fault you are here… where every here is. I mean I shouldn't of attempted to use any type of unnecessary magics during the ritual; especially not Apparition. I mean that's one of the very first things you learn about rituals given how sensitive to mage they are! Not to mention it's my fault that what happened to you actually happened to you. I mean I should have known better then to even attempt to channel any type of magic after what happen; especially without testing to see if anything had happened to my magic…" Here Harry trailed off a bit before in a much softer tone continuing.

"But then I saw you were hurt and I couldn't help it my instincts were scream at me to heal you with my magic and I know I shouldn't have and…" here it was Harry who was interrupted as Chasseur, not like that Harry was blaming himself for something Chasseur knew, and even Harry admitting to knowing, was instinct all but screamed in Harry's head to get his attention.

'HARRY! Listen to me will you! And stop blaming yourself for whatever happened right this minute." Hear Chasseur gave a stern looking glare, that was now much more affective in his new body then it ever had been before. Seeing the slightly shocked look he was getting, and seeing that Harry seemed to understand, Chasseur starting in on Harry once again; his tone sounding a bit sarcastic, though still friendly, as he did so.

'Now would you please let me finish saying what I had been saying before you went off on your little guilt trip?' Here Chasseur paused and waited until he got an embarrassed nod from Harry. Once he got this he continued on with what he had been saying; satisfied he wouldn't be interrupted again as he did so.

'Now as I was saying I want to THANK you for attempting to heal me earlier, even if it did get me this new form… a form which I happen to like more than my old one just so you know. Also I want to be the first to tell you, and hopefully get it through that thick skull of yours, that if you hadn't channeled you magic into me when you did then I am sure I would have been died by now. Not from the wounds ha d gotten, both before and after my little trip though that portal, but because the fact that I had been all but magical drain by being transported here in the first place; which was not your fault in the least bit. You see when you tried to teleport while you were doing the ritual you changed the entire ritual in itself; I could literally see the magics that you had placed down warping. It only got worse when those fools burst in and started throwing spells and magical items into the ritual as well; hell one of them even blasted me into the ritual when they saw me. So me being thrown in the portal was their fault, not yours…even if I had been think of jumping after you to begin with' Here Chasseur paused had gave a little hiss of disgust, and ruffled his wings in anger as he remembered being blasted into the ritual by the red haired buffoon, before continuing.

'Anyway as I stated earlier all of that unnecessary, and quiet harmful, magic during the ritual changed the ritual into something totally different. So when it finally finished, by me entering it of all things, instead of doing what it was supposed to it transported the both of us to what I believe is a whole new world. Sadly, while you had enough magic to make it through to this world unharmed I did not; especially not considering the injured state I was in when I was forced to enter said ritual. So when I landed I was dying from magical exhaustion. Which is something I believe you magic knew on an instinctual level. I also believe, that because the fact that your magic knew this, that is why you felt you needed to channel your magic into me to heal me; which might I add once again SAVED MY LIFE. Now when you did this my body had to adapt to the all-new magic coursing through; replacing all the magic I had that had been ripped out of me because of the ritual. This new magic, your magic, which because what the ritual was originally going to do had a lot of sea serpent magic in it, was completely different from my old magic. Because of this my older form couldn't adapt to this new magic. To be able to cope with this new, more serpentine magic, my outer form had to change to match the magic it now held; thus my new form. My new and greatly improved form might I add.' Here Chasseur paused and gave Harry a snake smirk. Before saying in a completely innocent tone; knowing what he was going to say next and knowing just what it was going to do to Harry as he did so.

'Oh and just so you know when you gave me some of your magic like you did not only did it change me but it also bonded use together; making me you familiar. Which is why I can speak to you mentally like I am. Now anything else you would like to ask me?' Harry's jaw dropped when he first head what Chasseur had to say and only continued to drop as Chasseur continued to pour information down on him. Once the last bit of information was said Harry actually felt a little bit faint from it all. So it was in a slightly shaky sounding voice that he asked Chasseur.

"Different world! How do you know that?! How the hell does that happen anyway? My magic changed you…. does that mean I am going to change as well? And what the hell do you mean by I bonded us together I didn't mean to do that! Not that I think it's a bad thing or anything But…" Harry trailed off and looked at Chasseur; hoping that perhaps he had some more answers for him. Fortunately he did, and did so in the most soothing tone mental tone he could manage at the time.

'Harry calm down. And as for your first question I am, despite how I currently look, a Phoenix at heart. Now a lot of things aren't know about Phoenix and one of those things is their ability to tell if they have crossed dimensions Which is how I knew we were in a new world. Though I think you could see this as a good thing seeing as you are now getting an all new chance where no one knows who you are. As for how it happened I believe I explained that the best I could when I told you what happened to the ritual. Any more then that I am not a hundred percent sure about, so I can't tell you… The bond…well it was your magic that gave me this form, your magic that saved my life and your magic that now courses through my body. Even if my body has adapted to it and made it my own, it is still essentially yours; making me your bond familiar. Which I really don't mind seeing as I was going to offer it to you anyway. For being kind enough and prejudice free enough to free me from that cage I had been in. Which, I had been in for many years; just so you know. As for you last question, again I find myself not a hundred percent sure about it. But since your magic has changed me so it might have changed you as well; though it would have already have done so if that was the case. So you just have to check yourself over and see if there are any changes; you might want to check all your forms and your magic while you do this.' After saying all of this Chasseur shifted lightly and looked directly in Harry's eyes. Once he did this he could tell that Harry was much calmer and in much more control then he had been before. So he decided to add onto what he had been saying.

'Harry I think that you should probably do that as soon as possible. Check to see if there were any changes I mean. Because as of right now I can say I do see at least one change that didn't come from that potion you had used… I believe it was the night before. Not that it is a real bad change but…well there might be some bad one that I can't see. So you better check and make sure of everything is fine before you go run off to explore were ever we landed." Here Chasseur looked as awkward as a snake could before flapping his wings in an agitated way; giving Harry the feeling that something was causing him to feel highly uneasy. A feeling that was confirmed when Chasseur finished what he was saying.

'For some reason I'm really getting the feeling that you are going to need whatever skills you had before and you are going to need it here real soon; that and you are going to have to improve on those skills as well...Also I think it would be real bad if you attempted to do something, only to find out it to come out wrong because you can no longer can use your magic the same way as you did before...' Here Chasseur tailed off and took in the determined glint in Harry's eyes knowing that Harry got what he was saying, and boy did Harry ever get what he was being told. Because as soon as he realized what Chasseur had said, and as soon as the now snake like creature had finished speaking, Harry raced over to the nearest puddle of water and began to use it as a mirror. So that he could see just what changes Chasseur had meant when he said that he could see at least one change.

What he saw in the puddle left him groaning and closing his eyes hopping that what he saw was wrong. Only to groan once again when he opened his eyes and saw that what he had just saw really was what he looked like at the moment. Which meant that yes he had been deaged and was now around the age of a freshly turn fourteen year old; instead of the near eighteen he had been. This also meant that yes his skin did look like it could almost glow and that his dark red hair did look even silkier and water like than it had before. It even meant that yes his blue green sea like eyes did have slits he saw in them and yes, the small fangs that he saw in his mouth were both very much real.

Wanting nothing more at the moment then for what he just saw to not to be true, but at the same time knowing it was and that it could have been much, much worse, Harry gathered himself together and began to check for any more changes that might of occurred; changes that he wouldn't actually be able to see with his normal eyes.

First he began to check he reflexes, speed and tested the way his body moved. What he found out once he did this left him bout please and displeased. Pleased because while they had changed, it had turned out to be a very positive change. With his reflexes, and speed being faster and his movements being much more grace then they had been before; in fact the changes made everything almost snake like.

Displease because Harry knew that he was going to have to do even more train, and all the other training he had done before on top of that, to get used to the new speed and grace he now had. Which Harry really wasn't looking forward to because he knew it would take him a lot of hard work just to get back to where he had been and if what Chasseur hinted at was true would also have to get beyond the skills he had before; far beyond.

After testing out all of this, his speed, reflexes and other physical reactions, Harry began to do the tests he had been dreading since he had first started. He began to test his magic to see if it had changed, and if so how much it had changed.

Not having a wand, and getting a strong feeling that even if he did he wouldn't be able to use it in the least bit, Harry began to concentrate on his magic. Remembering what he had learned when he first started using wand less magic with Luna as he did so.

It was doing this that caused Harry to notice something that made him wonder how the hell he hadn't notice it before, and that was that his magic had gained a totally different feel to it then what it had been before. Before it was deep, soothing and yet at the same time seemed to hide many things; feeling like an old but deep lake to Harry. Now it felt wild, untamable and very much capable of complete and utter destruction. Yet, at the same time he held a sense of peace, mystery, and warmth that made Harry want to dive right in it and call it home; very much like the very ocean that Harry was currently standing next to.

Feeling this and knowing just what it meant for his control over his magic, that he now had next to none, Harry groaned and added a tally in his head for yet, another thing he really needed to train in. The mental list he had had already been long before and now it was only getting longer and longer; much to Harry's horror.

Harry sat down for a moment and thought on this, thinking on different ways he can train himself in to get him back to and beyond where he had been during the war. Knowing from what Chasseur had said, and his own gut feelings, that he would need to be much stronger than he had been if he wanted to survive this new world. A feeling Chasseur seemed to echo if his suggestion and hints at better training meant anything.

Harry as he continued on with this train of thought. Adding to and taking way different ideas as he went, was suddenly hit with another, much more horrible, thought; one that had him instantly standing back up wide eyed. Mainly because as he was thinking on all the different types of training he was going to have to do what Chasseur had said earlier keep on nagging him in the back of his head; as if he had forgotten something. What he thought was about his sea Serpent form, the one thing that had actually gotten him from that hell hole he had been in. Had it changed, I mean that was mainly what the ritual had been about, and if so he could still transform in to it?

Thinking on this Harry began to concentrate on his Animagus form, hoping that his magic hadn't changed all that much and that it would allow him to transform. Much to his relief after less than a second of concentrating, which was something that Harry once again groaned at and added another thing to his list of things he need to train in, Harry found himself shifting into his Sea serpent from. Feeling this, and feeling slightly giddy that he still had his form, Harry let a small grace his face; which if Chasseur expression meant anything was quiet a terrifying site on a sea serpents form.

As soon as he was finished transforming Harry started to look at himself taking in any changes that may have occurred and once he did this Harry noticed immediately the changes that occurs; more so then the ones that had been in his human form. There was one major one that stood out the most and was impossible for Harry to ignore.

Because it seemed like Chasseur he too had become something that looked like a Quetzalcoatl, only there were several large differences between his form and Chasseur's new form. For one Harry's snake form was still that of a sea serpent and thus much, much larger then Chasseur's form was, who form looked to be about fifteen feet long max compared to his now a hundred feet long form. (Younger age, smaller size.) Not to mention as a sea serpent Harry was still mainly geared to the sea and swimming; unlike Chasseur who was obviously geared for only the air. For two his colors, while being the same as they had been before, they were now much brighter than they had been before and were much more vibrant color the Chasseur's were currently; which seemed to be the same colors as his Phoenix feather had been. Then finally, and the biggest difference between the two, where the wings between the two. His wings seemed to be made to help him swim, being bat like and looking to very flexible; though Harry got the feeling if he needed to he could still fly with them. Meanwhile Chasseur's wings seemed to be more like birds wings and seemed to be formed of long beautiful feathers.

Harry taking all of this in and actually liking and looking forward to work with the new changes in his Sea serpent form began to transform back. Or at least he was until a horrible thought hit him. What if he couldn't transform back what if he was trapped in his sea serpent form forever. I mean he couldn't control his magic well and he could be trapped in the form he currently was in because of that. Plus again the ritual was supposed to be about his animagus form so being trapped in his sea serpent form was entirely possible.

Fortunately, and before Harry could really start to panic, he found out that he wasn't trapped in his sea Serpent form, like he believe, and he was easily able to transform back into his human form; despite his worries otherwise. Though the fact that he had panicked over it without even attempting to transform back had Chasseur letting out loud hiss like laughter; especially after he got a good look at Harry's sheepish face after he transformed back.

Once Harry was back in his human form, face a bright red from the embarrassment he was currently feeling, he stormed over to where the laughing Chasseur was rolling on the ground and kicked him lightly; trying to get him to stop laughing without actually hurting him. This light kick didn't really do anything but Chasseur seeing the look on Harry's face decided to stop laughing none the less; at least for the moment. Harry seeing this and not wanting to be embarrassed again, nor really have any other idea what to do, asked Chasseur.

"So do you think we should start exploring the area around us and find out just what type of world we have landed in?" This suggestion seemed to something Chasseur seemed to agree, with if his jumping/flying on to Harry's shoulder meant anything. Harry knowing that this was probably to closes he would get to a yes began to walk forward. Heading towards the woods, and away from the ocean, hopping to find some fresh water, as well as some food, and hopefully a civilization somewhere around it.

Harry had been walking through the woods for at least an hour now and he had seen some really amazing, and though he wouldn't admit it even to himself terrifying things; like a giant tiger the size of an elephant and crocodiles that seemed to even bigger than that. Though Harry could say some good had come of these things because with all the wild and very large animals jumping out of nowhere Harry had found out a couple of rather positive things about the world he was currently in.

For one Harry had found out that either is muscles where a lot stronger then he thought or that the gravity to this place was lower than he was used to. Because he was a lot stronger than what he used to be; then Harry ever thought he could be. Harry found this out when one of those giant tigers attacked him and he had automatically lashed out and sent it flying. Much to both his and Chasseur complete and utter shock.

Another thing Harry had found out was that where ever or whatever this place was it seemed to have more magic then the earth Harry had been from. Harry found this out because he seemed to be able to use more of his magic, despite the lack of control he now had over it. Which technically should have drained him fast and left him being able to only do less. He also found this out the same way he found out about his increased strength by being attacked by one of the animals in the forest he was currently in; this time one of those crocodiles.

Harry, even though he was happy that he had found out this information he had and that the forest gave him said information, could honestly say he was glad when he saw the end of the forest; in fact both him and Chasseur dashed toward the exit of the forest when they saw it end. Mainly, because he wasn't sure of what other surprises the forest might hold, and he didn't want to find out until he got some of his training down.

Once Harry was out of the forest he had entered earlier he immediately noticed that he was once again by the ocean; something that made his eye twitch. But this time there was something else that caught Harry attention more than the ocean did. It was something out on the ocean that really had his attention. Because out on small row boat was a large man holding a small boy about to throw him in to the waters while the child fought against him. Then further out, but quickly closing in on the boat, was a large shadowed figure swimming towards them; something which both the people on the boat seemed to be completely unaware of. Seeing this Harry reacted before he could even think about what he was doing and shifted into his sea serpent form before dived into the ocean; swimming at top speeds towards the boat.

Harry as soon as he got there was shocked out of his mind when he saw just what the large shadowed figure was; and how well ugly it looked. It looked like a bad combination of a dragon and crocodile and a snake all rolled into one. It was also wider and much meaner looking then his sea serpent form; though Harry did have a bit more length on him.

Seeing this Harry didn't pause and he didn't let this stop him instead he began pushing all the magic he could into his form. Once he did this, and he was literally glowing from all the magic he had pulled out, Harry attacked the beast that had just swallowed the boat, and the man in it, whole.

While he was doing this Harry noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that a red hair man was pulling the little kid to the shore. Seeing this and knowing that the little kid that had been in the water was in no danger put his all into the fight he was currently in and slowly but surely managed to beat whatever it was he was fighting down.

Exhausted by the fight he had just barely won Harry swam back to the shore and transformed back into his human form. Once he did this he noticed that the boy who had been thrown in the ocean and the red haired man who had saved said boy was still there. Seeing this and having no explanation for them Harry just rubbed his head sheepishly and said.

"Hey…um I'm new here and I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions of mine…"

**Oh and here are their ages:**

Luffy- 10 years old.(he is just going to be really small and young looking for his age)

Ace- 14 almost 15 years old

Harry –now looking like a freshly turned 14 year old

Shanks-23 years old


	8. Chapter 8

Summary- Harry after defeating Voldemort for the final time finds himself suffering yet another huge betrayal. Where all those that he called family and friends turn their backs on him and throw him into Azkaban. But what happens when after living a year in the hell hole called Azkaban Harry escapes? Where will he go? Will the wizarding world be able to find him when he ends up somewhere totally untraceable? And what changes will be brought because Harry is there? This is a One Piece Harry potter crossover.

I do not own One piece, or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of them.

Pairing for Harry:

Ace: 7

Shanks: 11

Boa handcoak-1

Nico robin-2

Boa handcoak/Harry/Nico robin-1

Shanks/Harry/Ace-1

OC-1

Other: (Please tell me and I'll add them male or female)

**Question and Answers**

** didn't take all of his money or even most of it did he?**

I am going to try to explain in in the story but no, Harry didn't take all of his money. He only took a small amount of all the money he had, as he thought he would have been able to go back and get more at a later date.

**2. Isn't Harry still venomous? Shouldn't that have given him an advantage?**

This is another thing I hope to explain in this chapter but yes Harry is venomous but Harry is able to control when he uses his venom. He has to will it. Harry had such difficulties in his sea serpent form because one it has changed and he needed to relearn to use it. And two he actually never got a really chance to test out all it limits while in Azkaban, never really got to fight nor did he ever get to test out how to use his venom. So yes he is venomous but he didn't use it in the fight because he didn't know how.

**3. Does he have all of his belongings on him?**

Yes Harry does have a lot of his belongings on him. He has his weapons on his charm bracelet, he has the small amount of money he has left in a pouch on his side, and he has his locket around his neck; which holds his trunk of books, potions and potion supplies. He has nothing else from his old world, including his wand.

**4. Can you please change Harry's name. I mean he is in a new world with a new start on life so why not a new name?**

I am thinking on changing his name…maybe something to honor Luna.

You find out what in this chapter

**5. Is Harry going to become a pirate?**

Yes but he will not be a captain why and whose crew will be explain in the chapter.

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Lycan was quickly setting the barrels Luffy and he had gather together, for this trip, down in their little boat. While he was doing this the former wizard was both trying to reassure Chasseur that they would all be save on the boat; which if the look he was getting he wasn't being successful in his attempts. While was doing this, and while he was gently petting his familiar's head in an attempt to calm him down, Lycan was also thinking back to when he had fist gotten his name; which coincidently was also his first real, face to face meeting with both Luffy and the Pirate Shanks.

**FALSHBACK/MEMORY**

_Harry after he had said what he had couldn't resist the urge to rub the back of his head nervously, nor could he ignore the laughter in the back of his head that was coming from Chasseur; apparently he found what he said extremely amusing. Chasseur wasn't the only one if the slight flickers of amusement glinting in the red haired man's guarded eyes meant anything._

_ Harry unsure what to say next, or how he was going to explain what he had just done, opened his mouth to say something, anything, that could even start to explain what had just happened. Only to draw a complete and utter blank._

_But fortunately it seemed Harry didn't have to say anything. Because the ice was broken when the little boy, who Harry had seen been thrown into the ocean, let loose an exited squeal before rapidly firing question after question at Harry; giving Harry no time in-between to answer. Something that seemed to amuse the red haired man more than anything as he continued to hold the child back; stopping him from throwing himself at Harry. Though he made no attempt to stop him from asking his questions; obviously the older man wanted to know what was going on as well._

_ "That was so cool! How did you do that? Did you eat a devils fruit? I din now I'm a rubber man…But I though anyone who eats those couldn't swim…you could how? OH I've never seen you around before how did you get here? What's your name? Mines Luffy and the guy holding me is Shanks, he's a pirate. I am going to be a pirate too. I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRITE! DO you want to be a pirate? Would you join my crew? If you did that be cool! Hey why aren't you answering me!?" This last part was said with a pout and with arms crossed. _

_After this was said it became too much for Chasseur to bare in silent, who fell out of the bushes he had been hiding in; obviously rolling and giving off hiss like laughter. Harry seeing this felt his eyebrow twitch before he went over and picked up his laughing Familiar before placing him around his shoulders; still laughing hysterically. Barely restraining the urge to kick the flying serpent as he did so. Then with his eye still twitching slightly Harry turned back around to answer, who he now knew as, Luffy's questions; a now thoroughly amused, though still slightly weary, Shanks watching on._

"_You didn't give me a chance to answer." Here Harry paused as he wondered if he should answer Luffy's questions and if he did if he should he answer them truthfully. In the end Harry decided that he would tell them the truth; the really truth. Something Chasseur seemed to agree with if the mental nudging and positive feelings Harry was getting from the bond between them meant anything._

_Harry agreed with his familiar, after all there was something about the two in front of him that made Harry feel as if he could truly trust them. It was similar to the feeling he had gotten when he had first met Luna and it was the feeling that had been missing between his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Feeling this and trusting his gut feeling, as well as Chasseur instincts, Harry opened his mouth once more and began to answer Luffy's questions._

"_Hmm. How did I do that…well I can tell you that it isn't from this devil fruit you're talking about. I don't even know what a devil fruit is… What I did was a special ability from where I am from; where I used to call home. It takes whatever animal you are most like, and lets you transform into it. I was closest characteristics, and power wise, to a sea serpent which is what I had transformed into. I don't honestly know what you mean when you asked how I could swim, the sea serpent is a sea animal and a very good swimmer; so am I for that matter….as for why you haven't seen me around here, you are right about that I'm not from around here. I actually got here by accident; a rather messy one. I was trying to escape from some people I had once thought of as friends. The escape didn't go so well. Causing Chasseur, the flying snake around my neck, and me to be transported here." After saying this much Harry paused in what he was saying and grimaced in pain as he remembered his unwilling trip through the portal. Then upon seeing Luffy eager look and Shanks less hostile, curious one continued speaking._

"_My name….well it was once Harry but duo to some personal reasons I really don't want to be called by that name. I would like to have a fresh start when a new name. I would really like to be called Lycan in honor of someone I really care for..." Again Harry paused as tears began to build in his eyes as he recalled Luna's death. Shaking his head slightly and knowing that it wasn't time to loose himself in his past memories Harry continued on; after getting a positive nod on his new name; and a look of sympathy from Shanks._

"_As for being a pirate that would depend on what's around me…but it does sound interesting. AS for being on your crew if I do become a Pirate that is… well I don't know you that well so I can't answer that right now. Try asking me at a later date." After saying the newly called Lycan looked at the two about to start asking his own questions when he was suddenly knocked of his feet by an excited Luffy. This earned more laughter from Chasseur; which was quickly joined in by the deep laughter of Shanks._

**END FLASHBACL/MEMORY**

Lycan recalling this couldn't help but smile. Then upon seeing everything was packed into the boat; or at least everything he could safely fit while still having room for both Luffy and him. Sat back, leaning against said boat, while he waited for Luffy to come back.

As he did this Lycan began to think over the last several years he had spent in the place. A place he now happily called home. and how much better it was then his old world. Yes, the last seven years he had been on this island had been really eventful.

**FLASHBACK/MEMORY**

_Lycan had been in this new world for a while now and he had spent as much time as he could gathering information, as well as making a home for himself. Now after four months of none stop work Lycan finally had the basic of the basic down. Which meant that he knew what the basic history of this world was like; like that it was mainly made up of water, and had to main opposing forces of Pirates and Marines._

_He knew how the currency worked, which Lycan knew mostly because he had been able to trade the little golden Gallon, which along with his charm bracelet, locket which had been his magical trunk, and magical expanding pouch, had fortunately made it through the portal with him, for Beli. Enough Beli to buy himself some more clothes, a good place to stay, as well as both food and water; apparently gold was worth more here than it had been in his old world. Unfortunately Harry didn't have any more of his mountains of gallans he had in the banks because he hadn't thought he would need more than he had grabbed and he had always believed he would have been able to grab more at a later date. Sadly that had proven not to be the case._

_Another thing Lycan had been able to get down was just what the portal had done to him; as well as what it had done to Chasseur. Be it physically, magically or mentally. This is what had token him the longest and what had actually been the most headache inducing._

_What he had been able to figure out was that besides deaging him, making his body have the speed, flexibility and reaction time of his sea serpent form, and giving said sea serpent form a pair of wings made for both water and air, as well as transforming Chasseur into what it had. The ritual made portal had also affected both Chasseur's and his magic to a high degree. _

_Making it much more wild, and uncontrollable then it had ever been. Lycan knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that he would never be able to use it with a wand ever again; not that he had his wand on him anymore having lost it long before he was sent through the portal. _

_Because of this much wilder magic Lycan found that a lot of the more delicate magical arts were completely lost on him; ending in large explosions more than anything else if he even attempted them. Things like the majority of transfiguration, most charms, and some potions Lycan would never be able to do again; though all things considering Lycan didn't see that as a huge lose. Though, on the other hand, his defensive, offence and ability to use Runes had gone through the roof; proving to be more powerful than any of the things he had attempted before. _

_This wasn't the only effect the portal had on his magic as Lycan had found out the portal had also effect his magical gifts; the ones that he had found out about with Luna. He had found this out when he had started looking up and trying to train with them. What he had found out was that he had actually lost some of his ability, much to his disappointment see as he never really got a chance to use any of them. While the abilities he had been able to keep had got a lot stronger than they had been. _

_The abilities he had either lost or had changed in a high degree were Mage sight, which now that Lycan thought of it was kind of helpful that he lost it. Because, seeing how wild and powerful the magic in this world was Lycan surely would have been blinded if he had even attempted to use mage sight there. _

_Another ability he had lost and this one he really mourned see gone, as he had been most excited about this ability and had really wanted to learn how to use it, was the ability to use the Elements. As it turns out because he had mixed his magic with that of his sea serpent form, because of the ritual, his magic was now to closer to the sea then it had ever been before. Far too close for him to be able to use any other elements but ones from said sea._

_The third ability he had lost and another he mourned was the minor ability for beast speaking; he had been highly interested in learning how other creatures besides snake thought like. But again because he had mixed his magic with a magic serpent it limited his abilities to use this opposite of it. Mean instead of being able to maybe understand other creatures .Lycan could only use his abilities in Parseltongue to speak to snakes and all serpent like creatures._

_The final ability he didn't really loose, only it changed a significant deal. Was his ability to heal. Whereas before he could heal other with ease, if given the time and if he had actively put a lot of practice in to it; which he never had the chance to do. It was now different. Because his magic was so wild, and uncontrollable, it made it much more difficult to heal others. Mainly because a good deal of control was needed to use the ability to heal. Actually when it came down to it healing others and taming his magic enough to allow him to heal ended hurt him to do so; though if it honestly came down to it yes Lycan could heal. This ability to heal had been further wrap in that now instead of easily working for other it mainly works only on him. Healing him at amazing speed, at least while he still has enough energy to use it that is._

_What abilities Lycan had kept were mostly those he had already used or mastered before he had been through the portal; though needed to re-master because of the changes in his magic. Those abilities that he had that he had pretty much mastered before and that he still had were: wandless magic, which was a good thing he kept seeing as he was no longer able to use a wand. Silent magic, again Lycan was glade he kept this ability because he didn't have to say anything to use the spell and give away the fact he was attacking. Parcelmagic, which at first Lycan thought was pretty much useless seeing as he could do silent magic, bit the he found out that spell done in Parceltounge were much stronger and lasted a lot longer than they originally would have. Then lastly there was the ability that had caused him so much trouble when he was younger and an ability he was sure he would have gained even if he didn't have it already when he joined with his serpent form, and that was parceltounge._

_As for the abilities that he still had but hadn't trained in, though got the feeling that they were much stronger than they had originally been. They were Sea magic and Empathy. Two really strong ability that could prove to be really helpful once Lycan had them trained up._

_Speaking of training that was another thing Lycan had really thrown himself into during the last four months. Because of this he had been able to fully recover from his stay in Azkaban and had gotten his body back to the shape it had been in before. He had gotten it beyond that with Luffy, and his grandfather's help. Though Lycan was sure he would have nightmares about Garp and his hellish training for a long time to come; no matter how helpful it was it was just that hellish._

**END FLASHBACK/Memory**

Lycan couldn't help but laugh slightly at how his latest memory ended. Even as he shuttered slightly as he remembered some of Garp latest training, and how he would react if he knew what him and Luffy was doing. That particular thought cause Lycan to have a full body shutter and caused him to immediately try to loose himself in a much more pleasant memory. It was one of his fist memories of this place, and one that was a bit embarrassing for him back then but now was one he found pretty humorous.

**FLASHBACK/Memory**

_Lycan had been in this new world for only a couple of days and he was now beginning to panic slightly. Wondering what he was going to do and wondering how he was going to survive on his own Wonder just what was going to happen to him. While he was doing all of this panicking an amused Chasseur watched from a nearby rock. Seeing, and feeling, how amused the flying serpent was Lycan rounded on him and asked; nearly slipping into Parseltounge as he did so._

_ "Please tell me just what is so funny!? Because honestly I can't see anything particularly funny about our situation!" Chasseur seemed to realize that Lycan was stressed and that everything that had happened to them lately was finally starting to get to him. Because it was in as soothing as he could possible do tone that Chasseur answered Lycan._

_ "I'm just finding it amusing that you are over looks several obvious things that could be helpful in fixing our problems." Lycan hearing this snapped his head over in his familiar's direction his eyes demanding to be told what the fly serpent was talking about. Chasseur seeing this looked simply sighed before answering._

_ "Lycan, I might not know exactly what are in them and what they do. But I can tell they will be helpful. My magic still lets me see that much at least. And if you want to know just what I am talking about I suggest you look at your wrist, what's around your neck and the pouch you have taken off and have put back on several time already but still don't seem to take any notice of." This was said in a slightly biting, though still friendly tone; obviously Chasseur didn't enjoy being on the butt in of Lycan's temper and wasn't going to take it. Harry hearing what Chasseur said and getting the feeling he was going to really embarrassed soon did as his Familiar suggested._

_ Only to turn bright red when he saw just what Chasseur was talking about. It seemed he still had his Charm bracelet, which held all of his weapons, poisons and healing potions; as well as the specially made sword Luna had gotten him. His locket, which actually held a specially made trunk that held his books, expect the one book that held the ritual he had been trying to use, his potions supplies, and several different magical supplies. And then to make matters worse he also had his bottomless pouch on his right side. A pouch like Chasseur said he had taken off and put back on several times taking no real notice of it as he did so. A pouch that also held a couple of Golden Gallons from the wizarding world that Lycan could easily sale. _

_ Seeing how red Lycan's face was Chasseur began to howl with laughter, while all Lycan want to do was seriously disappear at the moment._

**END Flashback/Memory**

Thinking on this and thinking on how stressed he had been when he had first came to this world Lycan couldn't help but chuckle once more before starting to think back on another similar, embarrassing though now amusing memory; one that happened around the same time the previous one had.

**FLASHBACK/Memory**

_ Lycan was taking care of the sword Luna had given him, having remembered having it on him only a day or two ago, and feeling extremely grateful to have it in his hands once again. When a sudden, rather embarrassing thought hit him. Trying to suppress the blush he could feel coming Lycan turned to Chasseur, who was sunbathing on a nearby rock and asked._

_ "Hey, Chasseur being a former Phoenix you know magic animals pretty well right?" After getting a positive hiss Harry continued; try sound nonchalant as he did so._

_ "So you know a bit on Sea serpents right?" Once again Lycan got a positive hiss and a look prompting him to continue._

_ "So they have some powerful Venom right?" Again another positive hiss and the beginning of laughter beginning to show in Chasseur's eyes._

_ "So I should have the same venom while in my sea serpent form right? The ritual really didn't have a reason to mess with that right?" Again another positive hiss and Chasseur began to tremble slightly with suppressed laughter. Laughter that Lycan was trying his best to ignore as he asked his last question._

_ "So then why didn't the venom I am supposed to have effect the creature, a sea king I believed it was called, when I was fighting it?" At hearing this Chasseur was able to get one thing out before he dissolved into laughter._

_ "Well did you will you venom to work?" Hearing this Lycan went a now familiar shade of red._

**END FLASHBACK/Memory**

Lycan once again found himself laughing slightly as remembering the fact he had learned yes he did have venom in his sea king form but it only came when he thought about using it.

Shaking his head Lycan was about to go into yet another memory when he heard approaching footsteps. Hearing this Lycan got up from his reclining position and waited for Luffy, who he knew was the owner of the footsteps he had just heard, to appear.

Lycan didn't have to wait long for Luffy to burst out of the wood running towards the boat and gesturing for Lycan to get in as well. Seeing this Lycan quickly picked up Chasseur and hopped in the boat. Before using his magic to push it out into deeper water as he did so.

Once he did this Lycan looked up at the younger teen in the boat with him and with an amused, yet excited, grin clear on his face asked Luffy.

"So ready for an all new adventure Captain?"


End file.
